Avenging the Throne
by SilverMouth
Summary: When she is three months old, the Princess of Lilbeth is taken from her cradle and replaced with another child. Now, sixteen yeras later, Princess Kaylen meets her biological father and is asked to kill the King and Queen. BEING CONTINUED. PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

_Hi… this is my first story. I hope you like it. Please, please, PLEASE review. It will make me very happy and motivate me to write faster! Have fun reading and don't get eaten by any giant worms!_

_-Catie_

Prologue

A man clad in black crept along a long stone corridor, clutching a parcel tightly to his chest. It was wrapped in rough material and bundled up quite tightly, indeed. Every so often, he would stop to check the wrapping to make sure that nothing could see it… and that the thing could see nothing.

He journeyed through the castle for a quarter of an hour before the halls brightened due to torches bolted to the wall. The flooring turned from cold stones to lush carpets; the doors grew fewer and further apart, indicating larger rooms, and before long he came upon his destination, located at the end of a hallway.

The door was heavy and the handle made of iron, with a keyhole. The man swore, praying that it would be unlocked. He adjusted the parcel in his arms and reached out to the handle. With a small click the door swung open the reveal a luxurious room. The carpeting was thick and sumptuous, the wood paneling a deep oak. Across the room was a bassinette, which the man began to head for, carefully avoiding the spread of nurses, maids, ladies-in-waiting and other servants lying on pallets on the floor.

The man placed each foot carefully, breathing at quietly as he could. He at last reached the bassinette and carefully set the parcel on a table next to the cradle, presumably for changing nappies. The man took a deep breath, hardly able to contain his excitement. As he reached into the bassinette and felt a small, breathing creature under his finger tips, his thin lips curved into a grin. The man reached both hands into the cradle and pulled Princess Kaylen, the only child of the King and Queen of Lilbeth.

The child was sleeping peacefully, emitting light snores. The man unwrapped the bundle. Inside lay an infant who was identical to the child he was holding. They both had a blond layer of fuzz atop their round heads and where the same size. Nobody would notice the difference, save the nurse, but the man had already taken care of that. She lay in a hospital bed in the castle, dying due to poison slipped into her drink that night at supper.

Quickly and quietly, he transferred the princess's fine linen sleeping gown to the second infant, who was dressed in rough material, hastily stitched together by unskilled hands. The dress was discarded out a near by window which was open to cool the room of its summer heat. When he completed the task, the man picked up a small pillow lying in the cradle and held it over the princess's face. She barely struggled. Soon her pulse stopped. The man wrapped to corpse in the cloth, placed the other child in the cradle and slipped out of the room as silently as he had come.

When the man came into the hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief and shut the heavy door behind him.

"Good evening," a cool female voice spoke from behind him. The man whirled to face a tall forbidding woman with milk pale skin and hair as black as a raven's wing.

"Vivara, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is where I am now employed. I am lady-in-waiting. You, on the other hand, seem to be doing something much less honorable, Namir."

"Any person with a past such as yours is likely completing an untrustworthy task herself," countered Namir.

"I am doing nothing save for earning the King and Queen's trust. I have now told you my undertaking, you tell me yours."

"I am avenging my family, nothing more." Vivara peered at Namir, brow furrowed.

"How do you plan to do that? Your family was taken off the throne long ago. Even if you did have a daughter who was the same age as the princess, the nurse would still be able to identify the difference –" she paused, considering. "The nurse?" Vivara asked in disbelief.

"I needed to get rid of her."

"Put the child back now. You can't do this." Vivara protested.

"It is impossible to put her back."

"What do you mean?" Wordlessly, Namir handed her the bundle. She took it into her arms and moved the cloth aside to reveal the infant within. Vivara stroked the Princesses face with long spidery fingers and felt only coldness. Terror came over her face as she hurriedly rewrapped the bundle and shoved it back to Namir. "You killed her," Vivara accused.

"No one will know the difference," Namir said calmly.

"The act of killing an innocent baby goes against even _my _morals. Couldn't you just have kept her? Or left her on a doorstep?"

"It would cause hassle. I don't have any time for hassle." Namir explained.

"This is low, even for the likes of you." Namir shrugged nonchalantly. "Who is the imposter?"

"My daughter. I was hoping I would have the fortune of knowing a member of the staff. Somebody so close to the child is even better then I imagined. You could –"

"No," Vivara cut him off. "I cannot assist you here." Namir stood silent for a moment before taking a knife from his belt. Vivara stepped back.

"Somebody will connect my death with any changes in the Princess," she objected, eyes wide. Namir only smiled and cut a small leather purse from his belt. He pulled it open and took Vivara's hand, pouring a hefty pile of gold coins into it. Vivara pursed her lips, thinking.

"When the time is right, I will send a messenger with my ring." He slipped a ring off his finger and showed it to Vivara. It was silver with a falcon extending off the loop. The bird clutched a good sized black stone which radiated power. "She will be no younger than sixteen. The message will contain the city where I am staying, and where to meet me. You must find a way for the girl to get there."

"I'll do it." Vivara consented. "Until that time, I want nothing to do with you. Go." And with that, Namir was off, slipping down the hall as quietly as he had come.


	2. Chapter 1

_So… the first chapter isn't as exciting as the prologue. I need to add some background to the story before I continue. This chapter is mostly to give names and descriptions to the family, so even if it isn't as exciting, you should read it! The rest of the story won't make very much sense…_

_Thank you to InChrist-Billios and FaylinnNorse for reviewing. Also a big thanks to Juju (brighid's flame) for helping me edit and write. I love you all! Please R&R. Not just compliments. Constructive Criticism helps me improve my writing and will help me make future updates better… and will help me get my work published!_

_Also, I just changed things… Kaylen is also wearing a wig and a LOT of face powder… just to let you know, for those of you who have already read this part. Yeah…_

_-Catie_

_**Sixteen Years Later…**_

Princess Kaylen ran down the palace stairs to a man with a slim face, dressed entirely in black.

"Father!" she called, running towards him. He opened his arms and welcomed her into his almost fierce hug.

"My daughter," he murmured, "My Leisel, how I love you so. How I miss you. Come back to me." As Kaylen looked up into the man's face, it was blurry, undefined, as if she didn't know what it looked like. Except for the eyes. An emerald green so intense that they almost hurt to look at.

"I'll stay with you forever, Papa." She promised.

And then Kaylen awoke. The man hadn't looked anything like her father, Gerard, short and plump with thick red hair. This man was lofty and slim, and his eyes were such a vivid green that it had startled her, even when she was running down the stairs and could barely see them. Just like hers. Kaylen had always been different. She had not inherited either parent's hair; while her mother's was blonde and her father's red, Kaylen's tresses had become a deep brown as she matured. The Princess was also tall and lean, while her parents and multiple siblings were short and in most of the boys' cases, had a stocky build.

But nobody ever questioned those things. Kaylen had noticed at a young age and asked her nurse, Saskia, why she was so different from her family, and as she became a sister, her siblings. Saskia had sighed, and bent down to fix Kaylen's ribbons as she always did when she was uncomfortable.

Royal portraits had always been an awkward affair. While the rest of the family stood comfortably together, Kaylen was seated, lest she tower over the family. Often times, her corset would be loosely bound so her figure would match that of her female relatives.

This was the problem now, for Darcy and her two younger daughters had their corsets bound so tightly they could barely breath, and Kaylen's had been done away with entirely. Kaylen was also placed in a chair to lessen her height, had on a wig with hair the color of her mother's and had a heavily powdered face, making it appear lighter.

"Can't you just add to Kaylen's figure?" Darcy pleaded to the painter.

"That would be an insult to my work, madam." Darcy pursed her lips and sighed, turning to Kaylen.

"You'll have to wear a padded dress again, darling." Darcy turned to the painter and asked, "When can you return."

"I am leaving abroad within the week, and shan't be able to return for a year." The painter paused. "We shall have to do the painting now or wait until my return." Darcy ground her teeth and muttered something about how dramatic painters are before turning to Kaylen.

"You'll have to change into the yellow frock. Hurry to your chambers. Saskia will assist you." Kaylen sighed and left the room, turning left towards her rooms.

Kaylen hurried into her chambers. Saskia was already there, preparing the princess' lessons for the day. The governess looked up when she heard the doors open with a _whoosh_. When she realized it was Kaylen, she stood up and sunk into a deep curtsy, as did all the other occupants of the room.

"Milady," Saskia greeted.

"The artist refuses to add some meat to my bones," Kaylen explained "I need to wear the yellow dress – the padded one?" Saskia grimaced.

"Not to offend you, Princess, but it isn't the most flattering frock you could wear." Kaylen tipped her head in apology.

"I've already worn the blue, pink, and brown padded gowns for portraits. Somebody will notice if I wear the same dress for two portraits." She pointed out.

"You are right, milady." Saskia agreed before turning to the maids. "We'll need the yellow padded dress for the Princess, and quickly. The painter mustn't be kept waiting." A couple of ladies-in-waiting scurried away towards the wardrobe chamber.

"I don't know why they can't just leave me be. I am who I am and I don't want to be changed just because I'm different!" Kaylen complained to Saskia.

"It would cause talk, dear heart. With the rumors of plots and schemes of the Carmon line whirling around in the gossip chain, a story which tells of the princess not truly being her father's is the last thing the King needs. He has enough on his mind already." Kaylen nodded in understanding. The Carmon's had been taken off the throne many generations back. Every few years, they would gather a small army and attempt to gain power over Lilbeth. But there hadn't been a single uprising since Kaylen had been born, and people had begun to worry. Whatever the next attack was, it was going to be big.

"Your dress is ready, milady." A maid said, poking her head around to corner. Biting her lip, Kaylen rounded the corner, Saskia following closely behind.

"Hello, mother," Kaylen greeted, coming into the portrait hall. Her family was already arranged: Calista stood behind Kaylen's chair and Dulcinea next to her. Darcy stood on the other side of Kaylen's chair, and when Kaylen sat in her spot, Darcy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Exquisite," the artist exclaimed and began to paint.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Judging by the sunlight, it was late afternoon. Kaylen stood up and stretched. Darcy was already at the portrait, talking quietly with the artist. Dulcinea, who was only six, had begun to fidget four hours into the picture and had so much pent up energy that she had been excused early and taken out to the palace gardens to play. The artist had moaned about the incident since she left and struggled to create the image of a girl who wasn't in front of him. Kaylen caught the words "extra charge" as she walked past and smiled. Saskia had stood stoically through to entire production, waiting for it to be over.

"I think I'll take supper in my chamber's tonight, Mama." Kaylen called to her mother who absentmindedly waved her hand and bid Kaylen goodnight. Saskia moved towards Kaylen and took her arm.

"We'll have a peaceful night, miss. We can skip the lessons." Kaylen breathed a sigh of relief. After such a dull day, the last thing she needed was a worksheet on arithmetic.

Kaylen sat back in her chair, sighing contentedly. A pewter mug of warm ale sat next to her on a wooden table and a plate of empty bones and broccoli stalks had recently been cleared away. A maid ventured towards Kaylen holding a heaping pile of embroidery hoops.

"Would you like your hoop, milady?"

"Yes please, Lady Beverly."

"Lady Marseille, if you wouldn't mind, the Princess' is on top." A petit lady with blond hair and blue eyes scuttled over to Beverly and handed Kaylen the topmost hoop.

Silence descended upon the room as the ladies embroidered. The door opened and everyone looked up. A young messenger stood in the doorway.

"Her Majesty, the Queen would like a word with you, milady." He told Kaylen. Saskia stood up.

"I can go alone," Kaylen assured her. On her way out, Kaylen thanked to boy and pressed a coin into his hand. She walked calmly down the hallway, hearing a burst of giggle come from the room behind her. _I hate when they don't talk around me, just because I'm princess._ She thought.

When she reached the door to her mother's room, Kaylen knocked before entering. Darcy was wearing reading glasses, looking down at a collection of important documents.

"Hello, dear." She greeted, looking up. Kaylen sunk into a curtsy. "Sit," her mother encouraged. Kaylen sunk into nearby chair.

"Your father and I have decided that you need to get out and see your country. You haven't left the city in almost three years."

"Saskia will come, correct?" Kaylen asked. Darcy looked up.

"No, she won't be accompanying you. Lady Saskia won't be around forever and I want you to go with somebody else. To become used to new companionship."

"So I'm not going to know the lady I travel with?"

"No. She was one of your ladies when you where but a babe, though when we found Saskia I asked her to be part of my court. Her name is Vivara. I trust Lady Vivara to take care of you, which is why I chose her." Darcy looked back down at her papers, signaling the end of the conversation, but Kaylen plunged onward.

"Where will we be going?" She asked. Darcy didn't respond. With an annoyed sigh, Kaylen stood up and left.

When she came back to her chambers, the ladies were so immersed in gossip that they didn't even notice Kaylen's entry. It was a welcome relief.

"You know, I heard that the Queen's lady, Cecile, is having an affair with the stable hand, Farris," commented Lady Medea, who was notorious for being the biggest gossip in the palace.

"But isn't Lacy Cecile betrothed?" asked a young maid who Kaylen thought was named Darlita.

"Oh, it's worse," Medea replied. All of the ladies waited with baited breath for an answer, but none came. All of the ladies, Kaylen noticed, but a tall lady with ivory pale skin and deep black hair streaked with grey.

Kaylen vaguely remembered seeing her, but didn't think she was one of her ladies. Had she been part of the group before tonight? Suddenly a lady spoke up in an overly loud voice, jolting Kaylen back to the conversation.

"How could it be worse? Is Farris not the only one?" she asked devilishly. All but Kaylen, Medea, and the pale woman had now put aside their embroidery. Even Saskia was holding the hoop in one hand, needle midway through the cloth. _Silly, _Kaylen thought, _I don't even understand why it's so interesting. It's not their business anyways. _Medea stayed silent, pushing the needling in and out of the cloth. Only when she had run out of green thread did she look up.

"Well, you know, it's worse than that. She's married. _And_ with a child." Medea tossed her head knowingly. The group deflated. If there wasn't any risk of her having a babe with a lover, there wasn't anything to be excited about.

But suddenly Medea began again. "Well you know, her husband is a general and has been gone for eight months to fight the war against the ogres." (Ogres occasionally attacked Lilbeth, but they were easily fought off. The main problem was that the army had to rid the wastelands of almost all of the vile creatures or they would come back in a matter of months like blackberry vines) "Cecile is only six months with a child." Medea smiled knowingly and tossed her head. The crowd erupted in gasps of horror and little whisperings. Even the tall woman looked mildly surprised.

Kaylen pursed her lips. _Poor Cecile,_ she thought. Kaylen had heard the story, right from Cecile's own lips when she had been taking a solitary walk in the palace gardens many months back.

_It had started when she heard an anguished cry from inside the hedge maze. Due to many explorations as a child, Kaylen knew the maze like the back of her own hand. She hurried towards the noise, running as fast as her corset would allow. At last she reached a hedge where the noise was quite strong. Kaylen searched for a gap in the leaves through which she could see the people on the other side. Two ladies sat on a stone bench. One gave a heaving sob and the other wrapped an arm around her friend._

"_Hush, Cecile." She comforted. "Somebody might hear us. You wouldn't want this getting out." Kaylen almost left, but was too intrigued. "Now, tell me what's wrong."_

"_I didn't even have time to defend myself. He just went for me." Cecile cried._

"_Who went for you?"_

"_Farris, the stable hand. I came back from the ride early because Moonshine was skittish, and he was helping me and suddenly he was just there. Oh, Avida! And now I've missed my bleeding." Kaylen was so surprised that she let out a gasp. Cecile drew in a breath. "What was that?" _

_Kaylen had gotten up and bolted away from the scene. She didn't stop running until she reached the end of the garden path, at which time she slowed to a normal pace and made her way up to the great all for supper._

Slipping back into reality. Kaylen made a mental note to get the stable hand taken off the job as soon as possible. _Court is such a silly place! _She thought disdainfully.

The topic of conversation was now fashion: an utterly boring thing to listen to. Kaylen's eyes began to feel heavy. She glided smoothly into the peaceful realm of her dreams.

Kaylen saw the tall woman walking towards her. She was very large – or Kaylen was very small. Her hair was flowing loose around her shoulders which were covered by sheer fabric which made up the sleeves. And underneath, on her slender wrists, was a scar in the shape of a snake coiled around a large gem. This was the sign of a dangerous thieving clan

"Hello. You have been wondering about me. I am mysterious, and you are a curious child. I am Vivara…"

"Princess," Saskia was shaking Kaylen's arm. "You fell asleep in your chair. We're all off to bed." Kaylen jerked awake, the name ringing in her thoughts. It was just a dream. How would Kaylen know the lady was called Vivara? The Princess nodded and stifled a yawn.

As she stumbled to the dressing chambers to put on her sleep gown, Kaylen stopped to look at the moon, high in the dark sky. As she turned away, Kaylen thought she saw a small figure run across the moonlit grass, but dismissed it. It was probably just a remnant of her dream.


	4. Chapter 3

_I changed this chapter to all those who have read this from the beginning. I realized that the magic really doesn't work with the rest of the story, and I don't want Namir to have powers, because Kaylen would need them. It was all very awkward and I didn't like the way it looked or sounded, or fit with the plotline. Instead, Vivara is trained in the art of potion making - a form of magic, but more about herbs and proper mixing and such._

_-Catie_

Kaylen awoke to a rustling sound. She parted her sticky eyes and waited until they adjusted to the light. Peeking out of the bed curtains, Kaylen scanned the room. Her eyes stopped on a moving character near the door. The entrance was open and small figure was standing just inside the room.

"Hurry," the boy urged. "I need to return to my lord by daybreak with your reply."

"Hush," whispered an annoyed female voice which Kaylen didn't recognize. Was a stranger in her room? What was she doing? Suddenly a maid stirred, sitting up. Kaylen saw the shimmer of blond hair in the darkness.

"Hello? What's going on?" asked young girl's voice groggily. "Is there something wrong?" The taller figure whipped around and swore. There was the sound of movement and a muffled thump; the girl had fallen back onto her pallet. The standing person darted to one corner of the room and rummaged for a couple of moments before finally pulling something out. She tiptoed across floor before reaching her victim.

"Hold her mouth open," she instructed to the boy.

"Missus," the boy began.

"She'll be fine. It's only a simple stunning. Hurry." The woman uncorked something with a small pop and poured liquid into Darlita's mouth. "I'll take the flask with us. Follow me." She instructed the boy. She stood and left, closing the door behind her with a soft thump. Kaylen jumped out of bed and fairly leapt across the room to the door, pausing momentarily to identify the character: Darlita lay stunned on the floor, barely breathing.

Kaylen treaded softly until she reached a "T" in the corridor. Footsteps retreated to the left, as did a small bobbing light; Kaylen followed them until the couple reached an exit to the castle, leading to the palace gardens. They walked briskly to the lawn, Kaylen trailing carefully behind them. When they at last stopped, far away from the castle, she came as close as she dared, hiding behind a bulky bush.

"I have a message from Namir, missus." The light from the moon cast a glow across the lawn. The woman shifted her weight and Kaylen saw Vivara's face in the moonlight.

"I figured. Show me the proof." The messenger fumbled with his jacket for a moment before he pulled a fine cloth sack from his pocket. He reached in and felt around until he found something very small. He handed it to Vivara. "Dear God," The messenger bit his lip worriedly.

"He said that it's time, missus. He said that he called for you months back and he wishes you godspeed. The town is called Marksville." Vivara nodded and handed the object back to the boy.

"I remember. Tell Namir that it takes preparation and I'll be there soon. Go," Vivara ordered. "I'll make it back on my own." With a curt nod, the boy handed Vivara his lantern took off across the lawn, weaving through the trees until he disappeared from sight. "Damn," Vivara swore, and began striding towards Kaylen's hiding spot. The princess hadn't counted on this. Kaylen leapt up and scurried around to the side entrance. As soon as she turned the corner and was out of Vivara's line of sight, Kaylen sprinted to the door and towards her chamber.

When she was just paces away from the turn where her hallway was, Kaylen heard footsteps coming around the corner. Kaylen froze and crouched low, praying that Vivara wouldn't see her. Vivara halted, examining the darkness ahead of her.

"Princess," she greeted, dropping into a low curtsy (_What a time for curtsying, _Kaylen thought). "What would you be doing up at such a late hour?

"Um, just…" Kaylen stalled for time, clearing her throat. "Going to the chamber pot."

"Why not use the one in your own chambers? Surely it is more convenient."

"Um, yes. They – they were all er – full." Kaylen explained hesitantly.

"I see," Vivara arched her eyebrows suspiciously. "Well, you best be off to bed miss,"

"Right," Kaylen agreed. Vivara gestured towards to hall. As soon as Kaylen touched the bed, thoughts began racing through her mind and didn't quit until daybreak.

_Was the redo ok? Read and review! _

_-Catie_


	5. Chapter 4

_I've gotten a criticism for swearing, and I **definitely **don't mind it. I love it when people add some critiquing to their reviews. Just to let you know, I won't swear that much and I won't add any more except for the occasional "damn" from Namir and Vivara, mostly to show that they have much harsher personalities than anyone else in the fic. Big things are beginning to happen, so have fun reading! Oh, and I'm sorry for not adding to the story… I was on a school retreat and didn't really have time. 'scuse me! Now, skip off and play in your odd little garden of potato plants…wait! Read first. **Then **go off to your potato garden._

Kaylen stretched her arms and yawned widely. The dullest of all lessons was arithmetic, and Kaylen had them everyday, to prepare her for being the queen. Apparently, queens frequently dealt with sums. The princess had never seen Darcy do such a thing, though.

"Keep your attention on your work, princess." Saskia reminded her student. Kaylen let a wistful sigh escape as she stared out the open window. The weather was beautiful: dazzling sunlight casting blissful warmth across the earth; blue skies so clear and brilliant that the view from the window could have been a painting. Kaylen's eyes glazed over and she relaxed into a half sleep. A sharp rap on the table brought her to attention. Rubbing her hands, Kaylen looked irately at Saskia.

"I can see that you shan't be able to concentrate well on a day such as this. Three more sums and you shall be excused." Saskia bargained. _Yes, _Kaylen though. She had to resist the urge to punch her fist in the air with sheer joy. Maybe she would go riding… Kaylen quickly completed her sums and rushed away from the table.

It was while she was in the stables that Kaylen noticed Darlita. She was standing absently at a door. Her eyes were glassy and her posture slouching. A small amount of drool dripped down her chin. Darlita's head was cocked to one side as if posing for an artist. _What could be wrong? _Kaylen speculated. _Wait a second. Vivara! I thought she said that it would merely stun her! I wonder how long she's been like this. Maybe she just fell off a horse. I hope that's what happened. _

"Excuse me," Kaylen said, approaching the stable boy. (Farris had been fired after Kaylen asked her father about it. He hadn't asked any questions about it, which suited Kaylen just fine.) "I don't believe I know you." The boy looked up, startled. His eyes were slate gray and his face thin and angular and rather pale. He had a mop of blonde hair atop his head which was messy and full of tangles. The boy looked to be about Kaylen's age. He bowed low to the ground.

"Nuh-uh, milady. I jus'came in from Carthal ta work here. Me names Fergus." He replied when he rose.

"Fergus," Kaylen pondered the name, rolling it about on her tongue. "Well, Fergus, I have a question to ask you."

"Tis my job ta serve ye." Fergus agreed.

"That girl, over there," Kaylen started, motioning to Darlita.

"Ah, that 'un. She's a bit bashed." Fergus gave a nervous laugh.

"Bashed?" Kaylen asked.

"Eh, that'd be western dialect. It means a bit crazy in th' head."

"Ah," Kaylen bit her lip. "So… how long has the lady been here?"

"Couple o' hours,"

"And she's been… like this the whole time?"

"Yes, milady." Fergus responded. _So Darlita is damaged – maybe permanently. _Kaylen thanked Fergus and approached Darlita.

"Lady Darlita?" Kaylen ventured, moving closer. Darlita didn't move a muscle. "Darlita?" There was no response. "I think we'd better be off to bed," Kaylen suggested, taking the woman's arm.

"Is she –" Fergus began, but Kaylen shot him a look of death and he quieted down.

Carefully, Kaylen led Darlita to the medical ward in the palace, placing her in the care of the nurses. As she looked out a window in the hall, the day didn't seem so brilliant anymore. There was no point in going back outside, so Kaylen sauntered to her chambers.

When she entered the parlor, there wasn't a single pair of gossiping maids, all the hoops carefully stacked in one corner, and there didn't look to be any people in the next room, either. Kaylen wandered through the rooms, looking for any sign of people. The cold feeling of dread was just filling her stomach when she heard a stifled bustling in her private chambers. She opened the door to see a flurry of maids hustling around the room.

"Kaylen, there you are!" Darcy came towards her Kaylen excitedly.

"What's going on?" The Princess asked worriedly.

"I've decided to set you and Vivara off tomorrow morning." Darcy explained in a rushed, distracted voice.

"But I –"

"Oh, I know you're excited, dear. I ordered new gowns for you, they'll be packed in your trunk."

"Mother, you don't understand, I can't go! Don't make me!" Darcy softened.

"I know this will be a new experience for you, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Saskia will be waiting for you at the palace gates when you get back. You'll only be gone a year." The Queen smiled reassuringly and turned her back to Kaylen to shout orders to the maids.

_Told you something would happen. Sorry again for not updating! I'll have a lot more time when I get my LAPTOP! 'Member to review!_

_-Catie_


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm getting a new laptop and all YOU losers aren't ('cept Nat). Sorry, gloat moment. I'm getting a new laptop at 6 PM tonight and it's pretty and new and I'll be able to update more… during CLASSES! Go me, go me… _

_OK, on to more important matters. I got many reviews and now have a number of faithful readers. Yay! Go read, little ducklings…_

Kaylen sighed and stared out the window. Sleep had been a figment of the imagination since the carriage had turned off the heavily rutted roads and onto the rocky, untamed country lanes. Besides, Kaylen wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep with Vivara in the carriage with her. Vivara…

Kaylen turned towards the aged lady, sitting serenely on the plush velvet seats of the coach. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap. At a distance, she would have looked like a powerful, independent young lady. Being near to Vivara showed the truth. Lack of makeup expose the small brown spots at the base of Vivara's hairline. Upon closer inspection her hands were wrinkled and her chest drooping.

"What is your age?" Kaylen heard a voice asking. After a moment, she was surprised to realize that it was her own.

"I am quite, quite old." Vivara replied without turning her head. Kaylen bowed her head and cursed herself for asking the foolish question.

"Fifty-seven, older than even my queen," The sudden reply startled Kaylen. _Fifty-seven? _She thought. _I didn't know that ladies could be that old! _

The rest of the days ride proceeded in a silent fashion, save for the occasional, "Nice day for ridin' ain't it?" from the driver. Every attempt at conversation was greeted by silence, and soon the poor man gave up all together until the carriage pulled up to a small pub which rented rooms.

"This is the place, missus." The driver addressed Vivara. Kaylen opened to fine carriage door and looked up at the pub. It looked rather damp despite the warm weather, and the thatched roof bloomed with moss. As a soft breeze wafted by, Kaylen wrinkled her nose at the smell of human waste. Although she hadn't traveled often, Kaylen knew that this wasn't normal.

"Are you sure this is the correct place, Lady Vivara." Kaylen questioned cautiously to the lady as the rounded to coach edge.

"Yes," was the curt reply before Vivara pressed a couple coins into the driver's hand and told him that he could leave.

"I was thinkin' I'd stay here for the night." He protested. "And I thought I'd be drivin' ya all the way, mistress." Vivara's glare summed up her thoughts. With a nervous smile, the driver tipped his cap and pulled out the duo's trunks from the back of the coach. It wasn't long before the carriage disappeared from view and Kaylen felt lonelier than she ever had before.

The room was damp and miserable, with flea bitten bed sheets and mattresses as flat as a rug. Dinner was inedible: mutton stew which contained many a dead fly paired with a hunk of moldy bread. Going to the loo was the last straw for the princess.

"Vivara!" she screeched, opening the door in a rage. Vivara, who had been reading at the desk, looked up at Kaylen with a mild expression on her face. "We are leaving! I don't care what you say nor do, I refuse to spend the night in such quarters."

"I apologize for your discontent with your chambers, milady, but there is nowhere else to stay the night."

"Mama said I'd be staying in palaces of dukes or lords or earls. Not a place such as this; where drunken scoundrels spend their nights drinking until they are sick on mead."

"Princess, there is nowhere else to go. We will spend tomorrow in a better place."

"And mama said we'd be riding in the carriage we came in the whole time, yet here we are at this wretched place with not a horse to our names."

"I have arranged for that, also." Kaylen pursed her lips and stomped angrily to her bed, on the opposite end of the room. Things would have been so much better if Saskia were there.

Kaylen stretched and yawned, guiding her feet into her silk slippers. Vivara was gone. _I suppose she's gone down to take breakfast. _

The window, small though it was, had a beam of light streaming through it. Kaylen walked over and looked out. To one corner of the dingy courtyard was a carriage which had either not been noticed last night or had come since Kaylen had fallen into her restful sleep.

It was not a carriage, per say, the thing was more of a wagon with its uncovered top and hard wooden seats. Kaylen hoped that she would not end up spending the day bumping along the trail in the contraption.

A small pang reminded Kaylen that she was very hungry, having nothing to eat the previous night. She put on a dressing gown and headed down to the tavern, where food was served. The only person besides the princess was the bartender.

"Excuse me," Kaylen began. The man looked up and picked at his yellowing teeth with grubby fingers. Kaylen blanched at the atrociousness of it. "I need something for breakfast which isn't charred, moldy, rotten or made of mutton, and I need it now." The man sucked on his teeth and licked his chops.

"Eh," was his reply.

"Look here," said Kaylen irately. "You can't _do _this to me. You aren't _allowed_!" The bartender glared at the Princess.

"And why might that be, missy? This is my establishment, my rules." The man cleared his throat noisily.

"Because, I'm a prin –" Kaylen felt a hand clamp over her mouth, muffling her enraged outcry.

"Be quiet," Vivara commanded in an angry whisper, "or something will happen that you won't like. Something that you won't like at all."

_Oh… cliffhanger! I'll write the next chapter tonight but REFUSE to release it until tomorrow morning. Mwahahahaha! I'm pretty evil, eh?_

_I'm probably goanna finish ATT in 5-6 chapters, but after that I'll write more fics… maybe a sequel to this, even though we all know that sequels are never as good. It depends on how the fic ends. If I can't write a sequel, I promise I'll write a different story for my sniff faithful reviews to sniff read! Thank you and goodnight! (Oh, and don't y'all forget to review for me!)_

_-Catie_


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry for all the changes, but with Fanfic I can't decide to change something and just go back and change it without people knowing. I have to change it and then repost… anyways, I changed chapter 4, "Vivara's Message" so that the messenger told Vivara that Namir was living in Marksville. If you'd like to go read it, go know._

_Sorry for not posting, when I promised I would really fast. I lied and overestimated my time. I didn't realize how much homework I'd get and how little time for enjoyment I'd have! Read and Review! _

Vivara dragged Kaylen out of the room as the barman looked on in surprise. Once the door closed, Vivara loosened her grip on the princess.

"Don't try anything funny," Vivara commanded as she yanked Kaylen down the hall towards their dingy room. Kaylen's stomach had plummeted long ago, and now it came back up, sending a wave of bile into her mouth. _Oh dear Gods, _she thought urgently. _I can't die know. She's going to kill me, she's going to kill me, she's going to kill me. And I never said goodbye to father. Oh God, she's going to kill me._ Vivara shoved Kaylen violently against the wall.

"You can't tell anyone you're a princess," Vivara growled. "It will get you in trouble in a place such as this. You have no idea if a marauder could walk in just as you're shouting your title." Kaylen's breathing slowed and she relaxed her shoulders. _Oh, thank the gods, she isn't going to hurt me. _

"I – I'm sorry, Lady Vivara." Kaylen apologized.

"You are my responsibility and I can't let you be kidnapped or robbed." For the first time, Kaylen saw Vivara let down her shield ever so slightly. "It's time for us to get back on the road. I've already arranged for a carriage."

-------------

It was not a carriage. It was the stout wooden cart made of rough, unsanded wood. Passengers were supposed to sit in the back where grain, smaller farm animals, or goods could be carried. There were crude, makeshift benches. The driver was tall and gangly, his face shielded by a hat. Even the horses were mangy and rather thin.

"You know where to go," Vivara told the boy. She somehow managed to climb into the back of the wagon while still being graceful. Kaylen wasn't so dainty, clambering up and over the edge of the cart is a most unladylike manner.

This ride was even worse. Vivara, was silent, and this ride was rocky and bumpy and miserable and perhaps worst of all there were no padded seats to muffle the horrible jolting. Although Kaylen tried to engage in conversation with the driver a couple of times, but he just grunted and nodded, never turning his head, which stayed covered by his floppy hat.

They traveled through farmland for many hours, stopping every so often at a spring for the horses to drink and for the passengers to fill their water skins. Kaylen watched the scenery go by: barns, fields, cow pastures. Signs to cities. They passed Brown Creek, Kitland, Jesmonde and Urdell before Kaylen's eyes stopped focusing. Somewhere along the way she thought she saw the word "Marksville," but decided (rather worriedly) that she was imagining things. By the time they got to the city they were staying in, Kaylen's eyes were heavy, but the bumps wouldn't allow her to fall asleep.

She practically had to be carried to her bed, which wasn't quite as lumpy and didn't seem to be a tavern. Kaylen was asleep in a heartbeat.

_So… how'd you like it? It is my opinion that my material has been deteriorating since the prologue, but considering I started writing out the prologue in 4th grade and am now in my freshman year of high school, I suppose it's understanding. Review for me, and remember that now I have school (read: a mountain of homework) I can't write as much, but I'll try to do so during boring classes. Just kidding there… I sorta want to get a scholarship so that I can go to college out of state.  Review!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Please don't kill me for not posting sooner! I'm on homework overload and am trying to get this story published, as in book form. I've had two agents show an interest in my work, and I am trying to hurry and finish this on fan fiction so that you guys can finish reading it before I've got a set agent. After that, I'm going to need to take it down. I will write another story though, so never fear! Also, when this gets published, you should all go buy it. I'm probably going to need to take it down by Thanksgiving or sooner, so be forewarned_

_-Catie_

When Kaylen woke up, her bed was strange and unfamiliar, with a soft, squishy mattress, quite unlike the taverns. She scrutinized the room: it was more home-y than the average tavern, with smallish windows and white washed walls. There were a couple of paintings, and on her bedside table there was a delicate vase of daffodils. Kaylen's bed was the only one is the room, meaning that Vivara had not slept in the same room as her. The lady had been very protective so far, sleeping the same room and following Kaylen like a dog. Why wasn't she here now?

As Kaylen got out of bed, she realized that she was no longer in the frock she had fallen asleep in, but a white nightdress. Who had dressed her, she didn't know. There was a robe hanging neatly on the back of a door. Kaylen ambled to where the robe hung and put it on. The cloth was silky and fine, the roe hanging almost to the ground, but not quite, almost as if it had been tailored to fit her body. The door which the robe hung on was easily large enough to be an exit from the room.

Kaylen cautiously opened it, as if expecting a world completely opposite from haven she was in now. Inside was what looked like hundreds of brightly colored dresses. There were yellow, green, blue, pink, and colors so vibrant and exotic that Kaylen couldn't even name them. The Princess pulled out a blue one which caught her eye. The fabric was as high grade as the robe. There were small white silk roses attached to the skirt, and white ruffles lined the sleeve edges.

Kaylen held it up to her body and was surprised to see that it fit the contours of her body perfectly and ran down her figure until it just brushed the floor.

"Well now," Kaylen murmured to herself, "This is quite odd." The princess slipped into a corset which also hung in the closet, along with petticoats and undergarments before donning the gown. It was magnificent, a true work of art. Now, after seeing the dress on herself, Kaylen realized that pears edged the sleeves in a scalloped pattern.

In her stocking feet, Kaylen opened the door. It was well oiled and swung smoothly on its hinges. She entered into narrow hallway with wooden floors. These walls were also whitewashed, and doors lined the hall. Kaylen's head whipped the other way as she heard the stairs at the opposite end of the hallway creak.

A red haired maid was climbing the stairs and balancing a tray on one arm. She was almost to the landing when the maid tripped and went flying into the wall, head first. The tray's contents flew off of their holder and onto the floors and walls creating a horrendous noise. Kaylen hurried to where the maid lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Excuse me?" Kaylen said tentatively. The woman didn't respond. The princess bit her lip and tried to think, but nothing came to her. She wasn't used to this. What was she supposed to do? Kaylen bent down and carefully shifted the woman so that she could see where her head had been hit. There was a large gash, which was slowly but steadily trickling blood. The princess turned pale at the sight and almost fainted. She spied a napkin in the mess of food nearby, snatched it up and pressed it to the maids head.

"Help!" Kaylen cried urgently. "Help me, somebody, help!" Kaylen heard a thump in the distance. "I'm here!" she cried louder. There was the noise of a door opening somebody downstairs. "A person's been hurt!" The princess heard the fast foot steps coming closer to the stairs and soon saw a man with dark skin and green eyes like her own. Like the man from the dream she had what seemed like so long ago. A stream of maids followed him.

The man threw himself down when he reached the landing, pushing Kaylen's hand away from the woman's cut.

"Kathrin, say something," he begged. "Oh, dear gods, let her be alive," he murmered to himself. The maid moaned and moved her head slightly. The man who held her breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maya," he turned to a woman with curly brown hair.

"Yessir?"

"Go and send a messenger to Dr. Whitdell. Tell him to come immediately. Kathrin fell and hit her head, hard."

"Yessir." The maid bustled down the stairs, soon leaving Kaylen's view.

"Maria, I need bandages for her head. The rest of you, go and prepare the bed in one of the guest room's for her. I don't want Kathrin to be moved far." The maids nodded and dispersed. Kathrin moved slightly and cracked an eye open.

"Namir?" she weakly tried to lift a hand towards the man's face.

"Yes, Kat, it's me." He gently pushed her hand down. "Hush, you need to save your energy." Namir lifted Kathrin's head onto his lap and stroked her hair, avoiding the wound. Kaylen heard Maria walking up the stairs.

"'Ere are the bandages you been wanting, sir." The maid handed a pile of cloth strips to Namir.

"Thank you, Maria." He took the bandages and, moving Kathrin's hair out of the way, began to wrap her head to stop the flow. Kaylen bit her lip, waiting for something to happen. Maria walked down the hall, leaving the two in silence.

"Should I, um... go?" Kaylen asked, beginning to rise.

"No, no. What an odd manner to meet my daughter." Namir chuckled. Kaylen frowned. _I suppose this Kathrin is his child, _she thought. _Odd, they don't look a bit alike. _

This was true. While Namir olive skin, emerald eyes, and cocoa brown hair, Kathrin was pale as skimmed milk, with grey blue eyes and red-orange hair which reached down to her slender waist. The only likeness was their wiry build. Kaylen was more like this strange Namir than Kathrin was. And didn't they speak like two old friends, not first time accountancies? It almost seemed as though Namir was referring her. But no, that couldn't be true. It couldn't be. Somebody would have told her – Saskia, or Darcy. She would have heard about it from the maids. It was impossible. There were reasons that that it couldn't be true. _Like what? _A malicious little voice in the back of her mind whispered. _You've always been different from those people. _No, not those people. They were her parents. Darcy was her mother, and Gerard her father. Dulcinea and Calista were her sisters. They were all hers. They were all her family.

"Kaylen," Vivara had appeared at the scene while Kaylen was lost in her thoughts. "I didn't think you were awake. I see you've met Namir. I've known him for a long time, and we're to stay in his house for a fortnight or more." Namir glanced up at Vivara with urgency reflected in his eyes. Vivara's eyes narrowed.

"I – Vivara, we need to talk. I made a mistake." Kaylen almost wept with joy. He had thought Kaylen was his daughter, but he made a mistake. Yes, that was it.

"Princess, stay with Kathrin until the doctor comes. Carefully, Namir transferred Kathrin to Kaylen's lap and stood.

"Let us go down to the parlor. When the doctor comes, we can direct him the Kat."

"Don't disturb us." Vivara warned Kaylen. Kathrin turned her head ever so slightly.

_You've always been different. _The little voice murmured. _He is somebody like you. _

_Nice and long. A treat to make up for the lateness and the last uber short chappie! If you have any reviews or see and mistakes, PLEASE tell them to me so I can change them. It will make the chances of my finding an agent higher. Review, my children, review!_


	9. Chapter 8

_I redid this chapter for anyone who wants to know. Things changed a lot, so reread it! _

_Don't forget to R&R for Catie! makes puppy dog eyes Woo wuv me, don't woo?_

**Chapter 8**

The doctor had long appeared to take Kathryn away, but Kaylen was still waiting awkwardly at the top of the stairs. She had dashed into her room and rummaged through her trunk until she found one of the few books she had taken with her.

Kaylen now hunched over the novel, trying to concentrate on the tale, but it was close to impossible. Every now and then, the murmur of voices grew louder, often times ending with "Calm down, Vivara!" or "No, Namir, it's your fault, you made me do it! You forced me, and now I have to pay."

Kaylen began to squirm uncomfortably after an hour of waiting. _They have no right to keep things from me. _The princess though angrily. Before she knew it, Kaylen had crept down the staircase, into the hallway, and was kneeling at the parlor door.

"– have to tell her."

"No, I know her, you don't. She won't be able to take it." Vivara insisted.

"I think I would know, considering our relation." Namir said angrily.

"You've only spent a couple months with her – and she was a baby!"

"I'm sure she thinks the same as I do."

"She didn't grow up with you. She grew up with the king and queen, she has their ideas. She doesn't know any –"

"My girl won't be influenced by those – those scoundrels!" Namir yelled, enraged. Kaylen furrowed her brow and closed her eyes tightly. No, this couldn't be happening. She was a princess, the daughter of Darcy and Gerard. Nothing more, nothing less. No, this speak was just a coincidence. Namir had thought he was her daughter, but she wasn't. No, she wasn't.

"Namir, calm yourself. She may be your daughter by heritage, but in her mind, Kaylen is the King and Queen's child."

"Leisel, her name is Leisel. Not Kaylen, never Kaylen." _Oh God, _Kaylen thought. _Oh God, this isn't happening. This isn't happening; this can't be happening._

"No, this isn't happening, God no. It isn't, no it isn't." Too late, Kaylen realized that she had said this aloud.

"What was that?" There was the screeching noise of a chair moving back. Footsteps walked towards the door, and although Kaylen wanted to run, she was paralyzed. The door flew open, almost hitting the princess.

"Kaylen, I thought I told you to stay upstairs." Vivara's voice dripped with danger.

"I – I got worried when I heard the raised voices."

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing," Kaylen whimpered. Vivara crouched and concentrated on Kaylen's eyes.

"You aren't lying?" she confirmed.

"No, Lady Vivara." Vivara bit her lip before finally nodding in consent.

Vivara turned to Namir. "I don't think she found anything out." The man breathed a sigh of relief. "And princess' don't eavesdrop." Vivara growled.

"Yes, Lady Vivara. I shouldn't have, but I was worried." Kaylen bowed her head and stood. With a quick curtsy, she scampered up the stairs and into her room.

Kaylen bit her lip. She couldn't cry, she could _not _cry. Kaylen broke down in tears. How could this have happened to her? She had never done anything bad. It couldn't be true.

A soft breeze of fresh air wafted into the room from the open window next to her bed. _I need a walk, _Kaylen thought. _I need to get some fresh air, and I need to take a walk. _

Kaylen rummaged through her trunk until she found a heavy winter's cloak to block out the cold. This time as she approached the parlor room, Kaylen made her approach clear; banging her way down the stairs and stomping up the hall. When she heard the murmur of voices silence, she opened the door a crack.

"I'm going for a walk, Vivara!"

"Don't catch cold," Vivara warned.

"Go through the door down the hall," Namir added. "I'm sure you'll find my gardens quite enjoyable." Kaylen glanced towards the other end of the hall, and sure enough, there was a large set of double doors.

"Thank you!" She called back, and hurried to the door.


	10. Chapter 9

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't kill me for not posting! I have a lot of school work, and then we had to go on a school hiking trip, where I came up with a lot of good ideas. I now have the last two chapters written and am aiming for about 10 more after this. I also have plans for a sequel. Don't forget to review! A big thank you to Nat (Yabberli) and InChrist-Billios for always reviewing, also thank you to Nat (again!) for editing my work so I can give it to the agents! I love you, hon! And happy birthday. Again, to Nat. _

**Chapter 9**

As Kaylen stepped thankfully into the brisk air, relief flooded her body. Open space, freedom. This was what she needed all along. It was a place where she could finally sort her life out.

Namir had been right, his garden was spacious and Kaylen could tell that during the summer when flowers blossomed and leaves grew back, it was a glorious place. Even in the dead of winter it was beautiful, with stone benches, chairs and a chess table surrounding the courtyard, and a fountain in the middle. The house was glorious from the outside, too. With its cobblestone walls and ivy vines creeping up the sides, it was a wonder to behold.

Away to the left of the garden was a shed which, although it was minute, was in good repair. Kaylen made for it, trudging across the frost coated grass and utterly drenching her stockings and the dress hem. At long last, she reached the shack, creaking open the door and stepping inside.

The interior was cramped and musty, yet the second Kaylen walked in, she relaxed. In one corner was an armchair with stuffing coming out of a hole in the seat. Kaylen walked tiredly over to the chair and sunk down, sighing in relief. Even if the stuffing was coming out, it beat any of the chairs at court, all of which were made of hard wood.

Kaylen surveyed the rest of the room. It was coated in a thin layer of dust in most places, but where Kaylen had stepped, there were footprints. The princess squinted at the ground. There were five identical sets in the dust, leading to the armchair, each with a big triangle toe and a tiny circular heel behind. These were Kaylen's, but next to them was a mess of dots. One was isolated, and Kaylen walked over, bending down to examine it. There was a triangular pad, with an array for four small dots surrounding it.

"Paw prints?" Kaylen wondered aloud.

"Yes, miss," a voice said from the doorway. Kaylen's head shot up. A tall, gangly person stood there, wearing the same hat as the driver had the day before. "Please excuse me for intruding miss, but I saw the door open and came to close it. I don't want them getting cold, but I certainly don't mind you in here." _It seems like I recognize that voice from somewhere, _Kaylen thought.

"I'm sorry," the princess said, rising. "Who's 'them?' " Her voice was suspicious.

"My dog had pups yesterday, and I don't want anything to happen to them." The boy explained. "Would you like to see one?" Kaylen nodded. "The boy approached a shelter, covered by tattered blankets, which the princess hadn't noticed.

As he bent down, a gust of wind blew it through the door, sending the boy's hat off his head and across the room. The boy immediately dashed towards the corner where his hat was and started tugging it on, but Kaylen had already seen him.

"Farris?" she gasped in disbelief. Farris' hat dropped to the ground and he let out a low whistle, biting his lip.

"Well, Princess, you found me out, eh?" Farris asked, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I, uh, work for, uh, Master Namir." He confessed as he twisted his hat into a tight ball.

"Did you just come here? Why aren't you at the palace? Did you loose your place? Did you quit? What are you doing here? Do you know Namir well?" Kaylen asked, the questions flooding out of her mouth. She paused, waiting for a reply to at least one of her enquiries.

"No, I've worked at Mister Namir's home for quite a while, but I –" his excuse stumbled as he paused. "Hate to tell you this milady, but I'm forbidden to give my secret to anyone, not even a princess like yourself. My master's orders." Farris stared down at his feet. "I would if I were allowed, I swear, but seeing as how I can't…" he trailed off, leaving the pair in silence. Kaylen decided not to push it. The boy didn't have any choice unless he wanted to loose his place.

"What about the puppies?" Kaylen asked.

"Oh, yes miss, the puppies!" Farris visibly brightened and walked towards the shelter once more. He crouched and carefully pulled out a chocolate brown puppy. "You hold her like this," he said, demonstrating. Kaylen took the pup into her arms, supporting its entire body. The creature's eyes weren't open, and its tail was short and stubby.

"It's adorable!" She exclaimed. "Is the little dear asleep?"

"No, missus, but pups don't open there eyes for a fortnight at best." Farris explained.

"I never knew that." Kaylen stroked the puppy's fur. After a couple moments, she said, "I'd better leave before Mister Namir and Lady Vivara wonder after me." Farris nodded.

"Good day, miss."

"I'll get out tomorrow." Kaylen promised. "Good day to you, also, Farris." The boy bowed and Kaylen left, dashing across the grass and back to the house.

That night as she lay in bed, Kaylen's thoughts somehow managed to drift back to the stable boy. Farris, although in the same league as Namir, was kind and treated Kaylen as no one else had: he acted as though she was a person, not a tool used to boost one's stasis, not a pretty young girl without brain inside her delicate head, but a person.

Kaylen fell a sleep with a smile on her face that night.

_So, it was kinda short, but things happened, at least. Farris will be playing a big part in the book. I have major plans for him… he he. Don't forget to review! _


	11. Chapter 10

_Whew! wipes sweat from face that was a long chapter to write. Four and a half pages. Hey, it book form, that'll become eight pages, so stop laughing! I think I did well on this chapter. Farris wasn't here in this chapter, but when Namir talks to Kaylen and reveals his dastardly plot (Namir is quite evil, you know) he'll come back into the story. Yes, I have big plans for dear Farris. _

_Oh, and just to check, everybody reread the 8th chapter? I changed it a lot, so I suggest you do. Yeah, nothing more to say. Thanks Yabberli and FaylinnNorse for reviewing, as of now! I love you all, and Yabs is still stupid for not learning how drive._

The sun had just begun to cast its bright rays across fields outside the bedroom window when Kaylen's sticky eyes cracked open. The princess had never lived in the countryside, instead constantly residing in the city with her parents. Her parents.

The remembrance hit her like a wave. She spent yesterday in a kind of shock at what had happened, and with Farris to distract her, Kaylen had barely thought about it. But sleep loosened her thoughts, letting the barrier to chaos inside her mind break down under the stress. Now it was all Kaylen could do not the let loose a horrendous scream of rage, sadness, of everything she now felt. And what was worse, she wasn't even sure if her suspicions had been confirmed.

The princess's imaginations could have run away from her again, and she was just over reacting. Kaylen clenched her fists and ground her teeth together, forced herself to calm down. It took a short while, but the princess became once more controlled enough to rise from her bed and dress herself.

_What a strange life, _she thought as she walked down the stairs. The previous night, Namir had enlisted one of the maids to give Kaylen a tour of the dwelling, and now she could easily navigate it. _For the first time I'm alone. I take walks by myself, I sleep alone, and not a single maid is arrives to dress me. I am solitary, and I find that I enjoy it. But this is not the life of a princess. Am I a princess any longer? _She now wondered. The thought frightened her. To not be a princess was to no longer be the daughter of Darcy and Gerard.

_I am a princess until Namir tells me of my true past, which I'm sure he will. If I begin thinking of myself as one of lower status, I will begin to act like one, and that will not do. _Kaylen decided.

When she entered the dining room (it was not a hall, as Kaylen had expected but a stuffy, rather small room), Vivara and Namir sat across from each other in silence. While Namir was serenely spreading butter on a slice of toasted bread, Vivara sat sullenly at her place, glaring as Namir.

"Kaylen, how did you sleep?" He asked jovially. Although Kaylen longed to be treated like a normal human since she could ever remember, Namir treating her this way bothered the princess; a silent nagging which would not go away. _He should not be treating you like this, he has no right. _

He did, of course, but Kaylen didn't want him to. All the yearning for a normal life had gone away when she realized this option was now open to her. It was all she could do not to correct stiffly correct him that she wasn't a casual acquaintance, but a member of the royal family.

Instead, she sat at the open place at Namir's left hand and replied, "Quite well, Master Namir. How is the lady Kathrin, if I may inquire?"

"Very well, indeed! My dear lady is doing quite well, although she is still bed bound. I will be sure to give your regards when I visit her this afternoon. I would suggest you do so, but I wouldn't want any more stress being placed upon her. Dr. Whitdell is administering several days of bed rest and visits from none other than her closest friends. I should think I am counted among them," he added merrily. Kaylen noticed Vivara's face cloud over when Namir spoke off the Lady Kathrin. The princess instantly regretted bringing up Kathrin.

Although she was keeping secrets from Kaylen, Vivara was one of the two people she knew in an unfamiliar place, and the Princess had come to attain a form of care towards her.

Breakfast continued with small bits of chitchat between Kaylen and Namir: she told him of her favorite studies, and he welcomed her to use his library at any time. He mentioned that he owned a small heard of horses, when Kaylen let it slip that she adored the beasts, he enthusiastically threw himself into planning a time to go riding with Kaylen.

"They woods in this land," he exclaimed, "are full of wonder and magic. There is a well known rumor of a witch living in this land." At this, Vivara looked up and flashed Namir a warning glance. "Of course," he added, "It's only a rumor. Nothing more." When there was finally a lull in conversation, Vivara spoke for the first time.

"Namir, if you have completed your fast breaking, you may leave so I can talk to Princess Kaylen." Namir frowned.

"I'm sure I can stay, Vivara. I can handle myself." The man protested. Vivara stared fiercely at him until Namir slowly rose from the table. "I'll send a maid in to clear the dishes. I'm sure she won't –"

"We don't need any of your spies Namir. Leave, now." Kaylen shrunk back in her seat, wishing to disappear from the scene. The image of Vivara on the mysterious night back in the castle came to mind as the adults fought. Vivara wouldn't dare to knowingly conduct magic before Kaylen, would she?

It seemed an eternity before Namir at last agreed to leave. The lady watched the door closed and then put a finger to her lips as she listened to Namir's footsteps leave the house.

"I'm sure that you have discovered that something is strange here, at least. I would not be surprised if you knew more." Vivara began, looking intently at Kaylen. The princess didn't reply, only staring awkwardly at her half eaten plate of food. "There are clues all over. Namir doesn't treat you as one should treat one of royalty, you've never met him, yet he is supposedly a former member at court. And then there's the matter of you listening at the door. Although I was surprised, I am not angered by your behavior. It's typical to be curious about ones future, and I suppose one way of finding out information is to listen at the door." Vivara raised her eyebrows slightly at this, and Kaylen blushed furiously.

"I told you, I was worried for –"

"No, no, you weren't." the lady cut her off. "I never believed you, but I decided not to press you for information at the time." Vivara explained. Kaylen bit her lip, but didn't resist Vivara's accusations this time.

"I'm sure you desperately want to discover what Namir and I are being so secretive about, but we were having a – a disagreement over who should tell you. I didn't think you would take to the news as well from Namir. He is a dear man if one knows him well, but you do not. He seems to think that you do." Kaylen fought the urge to instruct Vivara to tell her what she needed to know, and hurry up with it. It would be most unfeminine, and she was just able to keep herself under control.

"You are already aware of the fact that Namir is your father." Kaylen drew a sharp intake of breath. Hearing the statement said directly from Vivara was a lot harder to stomach than she had expected.

_Well then, _a rather unkind voice inside her thoughts said, _I guess you aren't a princess anymore. _

"When you were but three months old he – disposed of the proper princess and put you in her place." Kaylen's eyes grew round as saucers as she struggled to take in this information.

"By disposed you mean…" she trailed off. It was only years of practice which kept Kaylen from breaking down into pitiful weeping. Vivara bowed her head solemnly.

"I was against it, but by the time I found out, the deed was done." She explained. Vivara put her hand on the table, although Kaylen was seated on the other end and it would never been able to reach her. All the same, it gave Kaylen some form of support, and she was able to restrain her tears.

The true princess, a small child of only three months had been killed. And it was all because of Kaylen. A small bubble of thought appeared in her head, and even though it seemed somewhat inappropriate, she asked Vivara anyway.

"My name… the princess' name was held soon after her birth, correct?"

"About two months later, in fact." Vivara replied.

"Did – did Namir name me?" Kaylen asked, eyebrows knit tightly together at her forehead. Vivara nodded.

"Your given name is Leisel." Vivara explained. "Namir wants you to go by it, but I disagreed. On your behalf, I hope?"

"I can't do that. I grew up as princess Kaylen, and although I may have need to give up my title, I won't throw away my name. Tell me everything." She instructed Vivara.

Kaylen's companion did so; beginning from when she had first awoken to a man's footsteps in the princess's room to agreeing to bring the imposter to Namir when he called for her.

"To this day, I don't understand how I sank low enough to help Namir." Vivara finished. Kaylen noticed she was not alone in the struggle not to cry. "And – and one last thing, Kaylen." Vivara stopped here, and Kaylen stood, walking around the table to lay a hand on Vivara's shoulder.

"Your true family name is Carnon." She confessed at long last. It took a moment for this to register. Carnon. Carnon. She was her adopted family's worst enemy.

_What a long chappie! Proud of me, guys? I pretty much blew myself away, and I'm happy with my progress. Sorry for all the typos in chapter nine, I'll fix that soon. Review! Review WELL! PLEASE!  you guys rock my sox off. _


	12. Chapter 11

_OK, I think I'm getting my homework load under control, so I might be able to write more. Thanks to InChist-Billios and my friend Nina for reviewing! It's rather frustrating to have a series of great ideas that'll take a long time to write and not be able to just get it out, looking great onto paper, so I'm trying to write as fast as I can, as much for your sake as for mine. I DO want to get this finished before I find an agent so you can read the whole thing. Read and Review!_

The imposter princess lay tightly curled on divan. Although she had managed not to faint, Kaylen had broken down into tears, barely trying to resist the pull of depression. Vivara had led her to the parlor room and called for a blanket to be brought. Kaylen was then laid on a divan and covered in the wrap. Now, Namir stood in the hall with Vivara, lobbying for the chance to speak with his daughter. Thankfully, Vivara managed to resist Namir's pleas.

Even though her head ached and all she wished to do was sleep, Kaylen still half listened to their conversation. She groaned as she realized that Namir was winning the fight. It wasn't long before the door cracked open.

"It's not a good idea. She's under a lot of stress currently, and doesn't need you to force her into completing your selfish dream. Please, for Kaylen's sake!" Vivara pleaded in one last attempt to stop Namir.

"No. She's my daughter, and I know what's best. Don't argue with me." Namir's voice grew hard. "And don't follow. This time, I'm alone with Leisel." Kaylen's father didn't close the door, instead watching Vivara retreat up the stairs. Before he turned around, Kaylen managed to roll to one side and bury herself in the blanket, her hair thrown across her face.

After a moment to ensure that Vivara wouldn't sneak back down the stairs, Namir slammed the door closed and navigated his was across the parlor to Kaylen's seat. He dragged a chair slightly closer the Kaylen's divan and sit.

"Leisel," he whispered, "are you awake?" Namir ran his fingers through her hair. For a moment, Kaylen considered feigning sleep, but decided against it.

"No," she confessed, turning towards her father.

"Leisel, I've looked forward to seeing you for so long. I've missed you. Leisel, my dear, dear Leisel." _No, _she thought, _my name is _not _Leisel. It is Kaylen. Kaylen is who I grew up as and Kaylen is who I am. It's your fault I don't know better. Everything is your fault. _While Namir stroked his daughter's hair, she debated the choice: was she going to let her long lost father decide her fate, or was Kaylen going to stand up for herself? Before she could decide, Namir spoke up again. "Leisel, you know my purpose, right?" Kaylen nodded.

"Vivara informed me of that."

"Did she tell you exactly how I intend to complete our dream?" Once again, Kaylen almost corrected him. _Your dream, not mine. Never mine. I could never kill a baby. _

"No. She didn't explain your plan."

"Then that is my honor. Take a walk in the garden in my company?" Namir asked, delicately kissing Kaylen's hand.

"It would be a pleasure." Kaylen agreed amenably. Just like a princess.

"Now of course you understand that any daughter of mine will go by their given name. Leisel is much, much better than Kaylen." Namir stated as if it was a fact as they walked through the frosty gardens. Kaylen stiffened and bit her tongue. "Is there a problem, dear?" her father asked. He was walking arm in arm with her, and had felt her tense up.

"No, Master Namir," she assured him. Namir let out a jolly laugh.

"Father, my dear Leisel. Not Master Namir, it sounds much too formal. I am your father; why not address me as so?" Namir chuckled.

"Please excuse my conduct." Kaylen apologized without feeling. Namir smiled tightly but didn't reprimand her.

"We must continue with my explaining how we shall take the throne back." Namir said with a grin in his voice. The imposter princess could hardly contain her exasperated sigh. "I'm sure you are aware that it was their majesties family which stole the throne from ours. The arrangement wasn't appropriate in the least. Our way of rule was acceptable and, if I may offer my opinion, quite satisfactory."

"I've heard about it," Kaylen replied angrily, for she studied the former rulers and knew all about their trickery and horrible methods, "and I don't agree with your opinions. I think the ruling method was appalling." Namir closed his eyes briefly, drawing in a deep breath.

"That, my dear Leisel, is just something the charlatan rulers made up to fool you, to trick you into believing in the movement." Her father explained patiently. Kaylen pursed her lips tightly and forced herself to stay silent. "The Carnon dynasty was a glorious time indeed."

Namir looked up at the sky, with an almost dreamy expression on his hard face. For the first time, Kaylen noticed how warped he looked: such a roughened and scared body in a fine suit with silken tie. And the eyes jumped out, just like hers.

"Which is why, daughter, I ask you, will you help me defeat the enemy?" Namir continued. He turned to face her and knelt onto one knee. "Please?" Kaylen gulped and looked into Namir's face. His eyes pled with her. Bowing her head, Kaylen agreed.

"Yes, Father." Namir leapt up and embraced Kaylen tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Namir cried. Pulling back, he cupped her chin with one hand and looked into her eyes. "You will achieve our dream. You will accomplish the Carnon dream."

"I – I think I'm catching a chill."

Before he left her on the bed, Namir bent down and whispered, "Thank you for completing our dream."

When the door was closed and her father's footsteps had faded, Kaylen murmured, "It may be your dream, but it isn't mine. It's my worst nightmare."

Although she tried to rest, the former princess found the task impossible, and soon began to dwell on the King and Queen. She didn't know what, but something was going to happen to them if she didn't stop it. And then there was the matter of telling them.

Kaylen imagined herself standing in front the people she thought were her parents for sixteen years, and telling them she wasn't. That is was her job to kill them, and she was sorry. Kaylen couldn't do that and she knew it, but somehow, she needed to alert them. Maybe they'd just back down from the throne and they wouldn't get hurt. Then Kaylen pictured her adoptive father. He'd never back down; his spirit would never let him. But it was still Kaylen's duty to let them know.

She lay and thought of her options for over an hour, and finally settled on writing a letter. But a letter was too short; it needed to be more heartfelt. An idea popped into her head: she could write a journal. Add to it every day, telling Darcy and Gerard what was happening in her life. The day before she left, Kaylen would send it off. Yes, that was it.

At least some of her problems solved, Kaylen slept.

_OK, if you AREN'T mad at Kay, there's something wrong with you. Seriously, she just agreed to kill the people who were basically her parents for 16 years. I was very mad. I know that sounds weird because I'm the author, but I needed it to happen to keep the story moving. I'm still angry at her though. grumbles I don't have much to say, so I guess I'll go work on chappie 12. Bye, y'all _

_OH, and DON'T forget to review! I LOVE your reviews! Seriously, I check my email all the time for them. Its like my obsession to read all my past reviews. I'm really cool._


	13. Chapter 12

_Another long-ish chappie! I'm so proud, again. I'm really getting ahead of schedule, already being half-way through with the next chapter. grins But I AM going to make you work for it. Read, review! Do it, or parish inn the firey depths of the candle in front of me (seriously, there's a candle in front of me. It's slightly too small though…maybe I could use a shrink ray! Or maybe… ok, I'm getting off task. _

_I have 620 hits and am very happy about it. And now for thank yous to my loyal **reviewing **readers (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint…) InChrist-Billios, Yabberli, FaylinnNorse and Nina… even if I know two of them in person and was bugging Nina at the time to review for me blushes and looks at feet (while being simply adorable, of course!) Now read, read, READ!_

Kaylen began her journal the next morning after breakfast. Although it was challenging, she managed to write a small amount in her journal. She told Darcy and Gerard of Vivara taking her away, although she assured them that Vivara promised Namir sixteen years previous and had reformed herself. Kaylen skirted around the issue of her parentage for many pages, guaranteeing Darcy and Gerard that she loved them and they would always hold a special place in her heart. After many an excuse to herself, Kaylen at last wrote about her father's plan:

_I've been dreading this, but it must be done. My father, Namir, is determined to take the throne over. You see, he is a Carmom. It is my job to avenge the throne for my father, my family. I must. I need to do this. I want to do this. _

Kaylen's hand shook as she placed her quill on the desk. She breathed deeply and fought to keep control of her emotions. _Do I want to do this? _She asked herself. Suddenly, Kaylen realized she didn't know the answer.

"I've lost myself," she said aloud.

Kaylen found herself wandering towards the old shed in a daze, slippers crunching in the light layer of snow which must have fallen the previous night. Thinking wasn't an option; Kaylen didn't attempt to make it one. The cold numbed her and felt cool on her skin. She at last stumbled into the open shed, and closing the door tightly behind her, collapsed in the armchair.

She slumped in the chair for many hours, drifting in and out of a delusional consciousness. Kaylen vaguely wondered where the Puppies were; perhaps Farris had taken them back to his dwelling. At one point, she realized she shook violently from the cold. Kaylen got a blanket for herself. Or did she? Leisel retrieved one also. Who was Leisel? An inexcusable daughter who couldn't give anything but grief to those who loved and nourished her. That's all.

"I've become Leisel," she half sang, half whispered to herself before she fell into oblivion.

"Kaylen?" a boy's voice shook her awake.

"Leisel," she moaned. "Don't call me Kaylen any longer, I don't deserve it." Slowly, Farris's face came into focus.

"No, Kaylen, no. You aren't Leisel, you can't be. I'll do anything to keep you Kayeln," Farris begged. And then she came back. Kaylen came back. The dizziness left and her senses came back. The armchair was sweat soaked, as was her dress.

"How long have I been here?" she asked, shaking her head.

"I just found you. But judging by how cold you are, a long time."

"But I got a blanket." Kaylen protested.

"No, no you didn't. Lets get you back to the house," Farris suggested, beginning to pull Kaylen from her position.

"I can't see him yet. Where do you live?" she asked.

"I have a room off the barn. I doubt Master Namir would like you in there."

"Then I'm staying in this shed. With the puppies." Farris closed his eyes briefly.

"They froze. Today, it was cold out. Too cold. Their mother wasn't there to protect them. She was out hunting and got locked out when the door was closed." He explained. Kaylen's breath caught briefly. She had closed the door.

"All of them? Have you checked?"

"Not individually, but they aren't moving." Kaylen let go of Farris' hand and stood alone, teetering precariously towards the crate where the puppies once – or still – lived. She carefully drew the blanket curtain and looked tentatively inside.

Five stone cold corpses lay in the bottom, in the peaceful slumber of death. She carefully picked them up, one by one, shuddering at their cold bodies. At the bottom of the pile, one more creature lay serenely, as if waiting for something. And as Kaylen watched, she saw the puppy take one stuttering breath. It was small, but there.

"He's alive," she commented in wonder, stroking the soft body.

"Even if hope is lost, the dream may live on. Never give up hope." Farris said softly. Kaylen smiled and cuddled the puppy against herself.

"Her name is Hope. Let's bring back to the light."

Namir left Kaylen alone for many days, the only time she saw him was during brief passing in the halls. Instead, she spent most of her time with Farris and Hope. It was astonishing how fast she grew.

In the span of one week, the puppy transformed from being minute and helpless and barely able to walk to a lively creature which spent her days frolicking across the lawn while Farris and Kaylen loped across the field, always just behind her. Kethril, Hope's much appreciated mother, trotted placidly in the back, breaking into a wild sprint if Hope let out a cry for help.

Kaylen left her companions when the sun began to set. Time was of no importance in her world, she was free of any restraints. It was the happiest she had been in a long time. But still, deep in her mind there was a nagging worry: when would Namir call for her again?

It came after two blissful weeks of freedom, during which she grew closer to Farris than she had become to any other person.

Today Farris managed to secure horses for a couple hours, and they had plans to situate Hope into a saddle bag and ride to a river many miles away for a picnic. Kaylen managed to adapt to the cold weather many days previous, and her cloak now gather dust deep inside her closet. She had done away with her corset by the second day; it was uncomfortable and caused nothing but trouble. Today was supposed to be wonderful. And then Namir caught her in the hallway as she snuck downstairs, hoping to avoid her father.

"Leisel," he stepped out from one of the many doors lining the halls. From the way he stepped smoothly in her path at just the right moment, Kaylen knew he waited for her, probably since early that morning.

"Father!" Kaylen forced her lips to curve into a smile and her voice to emanate surprise. "I was just leaving for a day with Farris – the stable boy. We've become friends."

"Yes, I've seen you together."

"Well, I must be off," Kaylen began purposefully walking the other direction. "Don't want to keep Farris waiting."

"I hoped we could talk." Namir stepped in front of her, just as purposefully. Kaylen pursed her lips impatiently. This game could go on forever. Hopefully, she'd manage to escape her father's grasp using some artful language, and maybe a short dash across the lawn.

"Perhaps when I return," Kaylen argued, planning to make a getaway the moment she arrived home.

"Speaking with you now is convenient; when you return you'll be tired and might not want to talk." _Blast! _Kaylen cursed to herself. _He's seen right through me. _

"It would be terribly rude of me to call off our plans." Kaylen tried again.

"I'm sure he'll manage," Namir's level voice was on the brink of morphing into an angry uproar.

"I suppose I should dash off and inform him then," _Of course, _Namir's critical face replied. _And then you'll disappear for a couple of hours. _

"I'll send a messenger." Kaylen's mouth opened but no noise came out. She was out of arguments. "Why don't you meet me in the parlor?" _Here's my chance, _Kaylen thought. "I'll call for a maid to escort you." Namir commanded craftily. _Foiled again, _his daughter thought sullenly to herself.

"I'll meet you there, than. Send my apologies to Farris."

"Of course," Namir agreed. "Maya, I need you to escort my daughter to the parlor." He called loudly throughout the house.

"Coming, Master Namir," Maya's voice called from downstairs.

_So… how was it?!?!?!? Did you simply adore my ahem wonderful work? Kaylen is finally getting some sense back into her head, more to come next chapter. So review… work for that new chapter, guys! Go, go, go!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, sorry for the update delay. I've just had so much homework and am also in a school production… it's just way too much. I also came up with a brilliant idea for a short story and I had to get it out because I kept on thinking about it. I'm about halfway through now, but am going to turn my attention away from it and instead focus on ATT. I only have about seven more chapters to go and am at 82 pages total! giggles and squeals Read and REVIEW people. Don't forget that last one. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks to InChrist-Billios, Yabberli and FaylinnNorse (my usuals! hugs), also SimpleGirl007 and Julia for reviewing chapter 12. Also thanks to Wheres the Party Tonight? (That's one name), dreamer303, and The-Masked-Lady for reviewing earlier chapters. Well done! _

"I decided against going into detail the first time I mentioned our plan. I thought it would be too much of a shock for you." Namir began. "You have recovered? Even if you haven't you can't visit Farris." He added, squashing Kaylen's hopes of escape.

"Yes," she admitted. Kaylen needed to stop worrying lest she perished of it.

"Good," her father was obviously pleased. She almost said she couldn't do it; she couldn't kill the people who she thought were for parents for sixteen years. Almost. "I know this may be hard for you," _Then why are you doing it to me? _She asked inside her head. "So I will try to make it easier." Namir paused, drawing in a long, deep breath. "Poison is easy to come by, but identifiable by physicians. This is why Vivara will be helping us." He finished.

"What will she do?" Kaylen asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure you don't know of this affair, but Vivara does have powers. Orinda, a great sorceress, taught her the art of potion making." _Darlita, _the name rushed through her mind. "All those unlearned in the arts think of magic as a vile thing, involving small explosions and flashes of light." Namir chuckled. "Sorcery is all about mixing ingredients at the correct time and in the proper fashion. It involves no blooming colors or loud noises. Vivara is able to create a killing potion in just moments, and some protection or another concealed in her cloak. She does not have a reputable past, no matter her position now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaylen asked warily. Namir chortled to himself again.

"Everything, Leisel, everything." His eyes glinted as his lips curved into a warped half grin. "Vivara is our key to success. She can be trusted, I am sure of it.

"Next month, at the full moon, she will create a potion strong and potent, but it will be untraceable by physicians. It will simply seem as if they dropped dead. And then we will rule. You, my dear Leisel, will take the throne and I shall lead in the background. No one but the closest of advisors will know of my existence. Brilliant, isn't it?" Namir gloated. Kaylen nodded submissively

"How – how will it happen?" she asked worriedly. Namir rubbed his hands together eagerly and licked his lips, almost like an animal.

"You'll arrive home with some fine wine from a small village you visited on your journeys. Of course, you won't have any, but they will. And guess what the wine will have slipped into it?"

"The poison," Kaylen mumbled numbly. _How can I be so heartless? _She wondered to herself.

"Clever, clever!" Namir reached across the table they sat at and gripped her hands tightly in his own. "We will dominate."

"I don't know if I can do it, Farris." Kaylen complained as he flung a saddle onto one of the two horses standing by them.

"Not to insult you, miss, but I don't believe in you either." Kaylen swatted him playfully.

"Stop calling me miss! We're friends, equals." Farris looked uncomfortably at his feet before busying his hands with the second saddle, which hung on wooden peg attached to the wall.

""Scuse me, miss." Kaylen's laugh rung out in the spacious barn.

"You're _still _doing it!" she scolded. "Let me help you with that," Kaylen took the saddle, but her knees buckled under the weight. "This is so heavy," she moaned.

"That's why I didn't ask you to take it," Farris smiled slightly and held his arms out.

"Here," Kaylen practically hurled the saddle to Farris.

"You can brush Val down instead." He handed her a curry comb, and for a few minutes they worked in quiet, thinking.

It was three days since Namir explained his dastardly plan to her, and Kaylen was still slightly shocked. Her father had banned her from seeing Farris for the week, but he left earlier in the morning for "official business" and Kaylen managed to elude Vivara's grasp. Vivara barely tried to keep her contained inside the house, instead assigning a maid to the job, and Kaylen knew from experience the simplicity of evading any maid. Before long, she stood in the hall while Farris conversed with the stable keeper.

Apparently, Farris arranged a deal with the stable boy, allowing him to take two of the best horses in the barn at any time for a month. Kaylen filled Farris in as they walked to the shed to retrieve Hope. Although his eyebrows rose many times and there were a number of small, fast breaths, Farris made almost no remark, except: "I'll help if I am able." Kaylen embraced him tightly as her newfound friend awkwardly patted her back.

"Farris," Kaylen began. He glanced at her in response. She had learned quite soon that Farris was shy even with those he knew best and often preferred to address people with his eyes and with expressions. "I was wondering – you said that you would help me. How? You can't just steal me away, and I don't think I would go." Farris looked at her, his dark eyes penetrating.

"My father taught me the art of swordsmanship." Farris came closer and laid a hand on Kaylen's shoulder. "Miss – Kaylen – the only way to stop Namir is to slay him."

"That's just as bad – he's my father, I can't do it." Kaylen deflated, hanging her head.

"You have to make the choice, your father or their majesties." Farris clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it while we ride." They finished preparing the horses in companionable silence.

"You get Dolly." Kaylen began to struggle her way onto the horse. "Do you want help?" She swung herself onto the horse in a final effort.

"No thank you. Put Hope in my saddle bags." Farris smiled shyly and did as he was told.

They started of at a jolly trot, Hope poking her head out of the saddle bag and yelping as the motion jolted her. As they came to the river, a mischievous smile crossed Farris's face.

"Let's speed things up," he suggested. Without waiting for a reply, he slapped his horse on the loins, turning it loose on a frenzied lope, turning into a gallop as they neared the stream. The horse jumped over the river ahead, flying across and landing solidly on the ground across the way.

"Whoa, there girl," Farris stroked the beasts' long neck, clicking silently.

"That was brilliant!" Kaylen laughed, "But I don't think I fancy doing it myself." She spurred her horse into a fast trot, allowing a small leap over the river. "Where shall we be dinning this afternoon dear sir?" she directed her horse towards Farris, turning him so they were parallel to each other, and took the boy's arm.

"Follow me," Farris cocked his head in the direction of a nearby trail. "I have a surprise."

_So…how'd you like it? I had a lot of trouble with this one; I've been having a major block and have started worrying about agents. I've realized that if I can get this in stores by the time I'm 15 (I'm 14 now) I'll be relatively famous. I mean, seriously, how many 15 year olds publish full length novels?! That also gives me a jumpstart for the book I wanted to publish in the first place. That's all…if I give you love, will you give me reviews? -Catie_


	15. Chapter 14

_I'd like to apologize in advance to InChrist-Billios. I use the word "damn" in this chapter to show how passionate Kaylen is about her decision. I know you don't like swearing, but I feel that it is a necessary to the plot for Kaylen to evolve into a person more like her father. Namir seems like he would swear. Sorry if anybody else is offended, the message is for you, too._

_A lot happens in this chapter, I like it. It's VERY dramatic, in my opinion, and it's beginning to build up for the big finish beams_

They sat contentedly side by side on a thick blanket, munching upon bread and cheese. They drank ale from large pewter cups which Farris had produced from his saddle bags. Something else still clanked and clunked in the bags, and although Kaylen had lobbied for her viewing of the object, Farris had won and now the item lay peacefully, hidden beneath the folds of leather.

They were just finishing when Kaylen stood. "Farris," she began, "I have something to say."

"Yes?" His voice was strong but his eyes were wary.

"I accept your offer." Kaylen bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming. "I love my parents. I mean – I know they aren't my parents, but they were my caretakers. I thought they were for years and years, and I can't just leave them." The girl looked up, face hardened. "I know Namir is my father, but he didn't care about me. He didn't give a _damn!_ And I- I care about him, but not as much as I do compared to Darcy and Gerard."

Her eyes became fiery for a brief moment as she looked into the distance. Kaylen's gaze turned on Farris and instantly softened. "Will you help me?" she asked pleadingly.

"Of course." He agreed, reaching to take Kaylen's marble smooth hands in his rough ones. "I said I would, didn't I?" Kaylen smiled, reassured.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Farris excused her. "Now that you've agreed, there's something I want to show you – the surprise." His hand's dropped those of his new found friend. "Close your eyes," he commanded. Kaylen did so, cupping her hands over her face.

Kaylen heard the muffled sound of footsteps crunching across stiffly frozen grass, followed by the clank of metal against metal. Farris crept back over to his friend.

"Hold your hands out," he instructed. "Brace yourself, its heavy." Something bulky and granite cold was placed in her hands. Kaylen opened her eyes.

In her hands lay a long, thick sword, with a scalloped hilt in which a large sapphire gem was embedded. The sheath was also finely festooned with intricate designs. Kaylen pulled off the sheath and gasped in awe at the beauty of the blade. The area near the base was adorned with a weave of vines, all leading up to the sapphire.

"It's beautiful." Kaylen breathed. "But how did you get it?" Farris chuckled.

"My father gave it to me." He replied. Kaylen bit her lip worriedly.

"I can't take it. Your father gave it to you, I can't just take it." She placed the sword on the ground and shoved it to Farris. Kaylen could barely stand to take her hands away. It was such a beautiful piece of work.

"You aren't taking it. I'm giving it to you." Farris's smile illuminated his face. "I'm going to teach you to fight. You'll need a fine weapon of your own. I have another sword. I have four sisters, I received all the weapons when my father died. Please?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"When I beat you there, you should have parried." Farris instructed calmly as he and Kaylen rested in the shed after a long, grueling sword practice. Kaylen sighed heavily.

"I'm getting _nowhere_," she moaned, slumping in her chair. Farris placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It takes a while, Kay." He explained. Kaylen grinned gratefully. During the picnic, she and Farris had forged a friendship which surely would last until the very end. At last, the stable boy stopped calling her miss, milady and all the other junk, instead referring to her as Kaylen or sometimes Kay.

"I have a mere two months before Namir and I are leaving for the palace. Kaylen looked wistfully out the shed door. "I'm coming back just in time for Easter dinner. I won't even get to celebrate with them. He says – he says that it'll make it harder if I spend time with them before hand."

"You aren't going to do it though," Farris explained calmly. "We're going to stop him." Kaylen turned her gaze onto her friend and relaxed.

"We?"

"We." Farris nodded with finality.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I heard you've been spending time with Farris." Namir commented, gulping down mouthful of wine. Namir had returned from his journey late the previous night, and it was only this morning Kaylen noticed that Kathrin had also been away.

"Yes, I have." Kaylen agreed.

"I'd prefer you didn't, Leisel." Namir raised his eyebrows at her. "You're a fine young lady with prestige and a well-born family. Farris – well, he's just a stable boy. It is my opinion that you don't see him anymore. And it is my opinion that matters."

"It's just a friendly relationship. God knows there isn't another girl my age and stature here."

"There's Kathrin." Her father suggested.

"She's a maid. If you're worried about Farris being low born, I shouldn't be talking to Kathrin." Kaylen countered coolly.

"You should get used to being around Kathrin, Leisel. She might be spending a bit more time with the family."

"She's a maid all the same. If a stable boy makes you wary, I don't think you should have a relationship with a maid." Kaylen flexed her fingers and looked past her father.

"Leisel, the occupations reputation isn't one of the best."

Kaylen thought back to the Fergus incident, but didn't mention it. The memory would do nothing for her argument. "Farris is kind, helpful and releases my stress." _And teaches me how to defeat you. _Kaylen thought to herself. Namir nonchalantly hoisted a bronze statue in his hand. He inspected it in silence, every so often rubbing at some part of it or another.

"The servants became slack while I was away," he noted. "No matter, I shall whip them into shape." The silence dragged on.

Just as Kaylen prepared to stand, and leave for a scheduled meeting with Farris, Namir began talking again.

"Of course, keeping you away from the boy shouldn't be too hard." Kaylen restrained herself from lashing out, she wanted to hear this. "Considering he packed up and left last night, I don't think you'll be seeing him again. You may go."

"You think that's going to –" Kaylen's eyes grew wide with horror as she realized the significance of the statement. "Where is he? Where did you send him?"

"Just back home, dear. He lives in near Bethelm."

"That's mile away! I'll never see him again!" Kaylen cried desperately. The corners of Namir's mouth twitched dangerously.

"That's why I sent him away. I don't want him putting ideas into your head, he's going against what I'm telling you and I don't appreciate it. He can find a position somewhere else." The demeaning air was strong around Namir as he spoke to Kaylen.

"He left only one message which I shall narrate to you. 'Find Hope.' Your hope lies with me, if you go back to those scoundrels who sit upon they throne they will throw you out, dispose of you, disown you. There is no hope from them. Go back to your rooms; I have other business to attend to." Namir's eyes dared Kaylen to argue with him.

Kaylen raised her head high, refusing to admit defeat and walked serenely from the room, letting loose the dam which held the flow of tears only when the door had closed.

_Did you like it? I think this is one of my best written chapters near the end, I'm very proud of the last page and a half or so. The whole thing is 98 pages with 1.5 spacing, Times New Roman font, size 12. I am so happy! In book form it'll be about 200 pages, maybe more, and I'm not even done yet. _

_When it comes to Farris, I'm gonna build up the suspense, I'm still trying to decide if Namir will kill him or not. If he did, it would make for a lot of depression, and I've found that a lot of people read depressing stuff. I don't think I can stand to kill off Kaylen, although I did consider it. That'd also ruin any ideas I had for a sequel. Review for me, people!_


	16. Chapter 15

_I am SO mad at Namir! Isn't he a JERK?!!?!? Not much else to say… Read and REVIEW! _

_Thanks to FaylinnNorse, InChrist-Billios, Yabberli, SimpleGirl and my good friend Nina for reviewing! Remember, if you review, your name'll be mentioned here (ah, the magic of bribery...)  
_

Kaylen sat in the cold shed, staring silently towards the wall. Shock assaulted her so often in the past few weeks that although to incident was traumatizing, she didn't find it jolting as she had the last few pieces of information she received. But still, the thoughts ran through her head.

_Farris is gone. My only friend left. I don't know how I'll survive. Farris is gone. I'll never see him again. _Namir surely had contacts who spied on them while he was away. Kaylen's eyes opened wide. In a blast of rage, she gathered up her skirts and sprinted outside.

"I loved him!" she screamed to the heavens. The sky reflected her mood, cloudy and angry, full of ire. And suddenly Hope was beside her. Hope stood right next to her, so close, but not there. She barked, wagging her tail emphatically. So happy, so innocent with her big brown eyes and long golden hair. She wore a collar; Farris had most likely given it to her when he left.

Hope bounded toward her. "Blast him." Kaylen moaned. "Blast him for taking away my happiness. Blast you for coming back." She looked miserably towards Hope. The puppy pawed her leg and Kaylen bent down, aiming to pick the creature up. Hope turned, exposing her other side. The gold against the brown and white looked…

"White." Kaylen's eyes grew wide; she bit her lip and gently extricated the folded slip of paper from Hope's collar. Kaylen discovered the depth of the creases, dampened by the rain when she unfolded it.

_Dear Kaylen,_

_Before I even start, I have a confession to make. The first time I met you, I knew you were special. Your father hired me both to hunt you down and to find Vivara. When I saw you in the stables at the palace for the first time, it was all I could do not to tell you what would happen to you in coming months. Knowing that I may never see you again forced me into realizing that I love you. _

For a brief moment, Kaylen stopped reading the note and let a smile spread across her face.

_Now onto my idea. Namir will likely be keeping close tabs on you, and if you travel to the gates of his property, they will surely be locked, deeming you unable to escape. I have decided to take matters into my own hands. _

_In the first town I stop in, I will find somebody to take my place, along with somebody to keep in contact, most likely a maid. Look for new staff member, she will be our connection. I'll be back within a week, maybe less. She'll be our contact. As soon as she arrives, you'll need to prepare me a place to stay – the shed would be best. _

_Stay away from Namir; don't let him take you anywhere. Be safe. _

_Love,_

_Farris_

Kaylen closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I found Hope again." She said to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Kaylen began preparing a place for Farris to stay. She snuck into the laundry room during the maid's lunch hour and stole away with a large bundle of blankets and a couple of pillows. She covered all of the shed windows with sheets in order to block the cold to some degree, and lay the rest on a pile of fresh hay in one corner of the shed.

Later that day, she skulked into the kitchen and told the cooks that she needed to procure a large quantity of dried meats as a surprise for Namir, as a Yule present. "A traveling package," she explained kindly.

The chef complied, granting her with one pound of dried pork, three of dried and smoked beef, and one of salmon. He also presented Kaylen with a crate of apples, "For the misses to enjoy on a cold winter's day."

Kaylen grinned and thanked him profusely, assured him that she didn't need any help transporting the goods to her hiding place, and went on her way, hiding the food under a loose floor board in the shed, which stood on a hollow platform. The day's work done, she walked contentedly back to the palace.

For the past few weeks, Kaylen practically lived outside, only willingly dashing indoors to eat and sleep. Even those occasional visits only happened by necessity. For this reason, the palace went completely unexplored. She knew the location of the library, dining room, kitchen, her bedroom and the front door, nothing more, nothing less.

Staying outdoors constantly when Farris returned would surely look suspicious, and Kaylen realized as she walked back that she would be spending time in the house, she should know it as well as she knew the gardens. Nothing else could be done to prepare for Farris's return, and she decided this would be an appropriate time to inspect her current residence.

The first floor held a small quantity of large rooms, including the library, dining room, kitchen, and somewhere, the study. Her knowledge of the downstairs greatly surpassed that of the upper floor. She knew the vast expanse of spotless hallway and her bedroom, which held its own chamber pot. Finding different rooms was entirely unnecessary.

Kaylen climbed the creaky stairs and glanced down the hall, mentally counting the doors which were placed on the left side. Large intervals lay between each entrance. _One, two, three, four, – that's my room – five, six, seven, eight, nine! I didn't realize the extent of the house! _

She began with the room nearest to the stairs. Opening the door, she discovered an unoccupied bedroom. There was a homely white desk in one corner and a wide bed in the center. Next to the bed sat a narrow bookcase, brimming with literature.

She walked towards the books, running one finger along the desk as she passed it. A small poof of dust flew up and enveloped her hand. Unoccupied, indeed. The bookshelf was equally as dull, holding dry texts, nothing interesting or dangerous.

Before long, the room became vacant as Kaylen instead traveled further down the hall. She stopped at every door, peeking inside to find another uniform guest room. The eighth stayed closed, and although Kaylen attempted to pick the lock (an art which Farris taught her), the task proved impossible. The heavy lock was immovable with the pin she carried with her at all times.

At last she reached the final door. It was no different from the others, and when Kaylen reached for the handle, it was unlocked. She eased the door open.

Within lay a spread of rooms, almost like her chambers at the palace. Kaylen stood for a moment, head cocked as she thought of her former home. _Stop thinking about that!_ Kaylen shook herself and padded into the carpeted chambers. She stood silent for a moment, waiting for a noise, a crash, a shock of sorts.

It was a small, lady like sob, high pitched and heart wrenching. A much less delicate snuffle followed it. Kaylen's eyebrows jumped and she crept towards the door, gently easing it open.

_A cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! Like it? Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out… I think I may have found an agent! Yay! grins and huggles self GO REVIEW!  
_


	17. Chapter 16

_This is my second best chapter, the first being the prologue. My prologue will always have a special place in my heart. Um…… I think this is REALLY good. For all those emotional people out there, this might just move you to tears. I know I almost cried but Natalie stopped me. It could be because I have such a strong bond with Viv… I've really grown to love her. Thanks to Rush of Waves, FaylinnNorse, Yabberli, and InChrist-Billios for reviewing. I love you all! If you review, I'll mention you here! (Once again, the bribery kicks in) Read, read, read!_

"Vivara?" Kaylen stepped forward and laid a hand on the lady's back. Vivara's head shot up and she rolled to one side. Her eyes held the reminiscence of wild fear and rage, but were now only full of misery. The paint which hid her wrinkle and spots was no longer on Vivara's space but spread upon a white pillow. Smudged eyeliner created raccoon-like eyes, and the messy lipstick across her pale face made her look almost surreal.

Vivara bit her lip worriedly. "I – I didn't think anybody would find me." She whimpered, staring ashamedly down at her bare feet like a little girl. Kaylen tried to smile but it came out like a grimace.

"What – what happened?" Kaylen asked. Curiosity edged her great alarm, and Kaylen took action on it. "Is it- my father, is he alright?" She asked urgently. Vivara's head rose, her face hard as rock.

"No, there isn't anything wrong with – with _him._ There's something wrong with me. Me." Vivara's hands were clenched into rigid fists, her eyebrows tightly furrowed. Kaylen stepped abruptly back, eyes wide. The strength of Vivara's anger surprised her.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong with you." Kaylen assured her. Although Vivara's eyes were angry, tears brimmed upon her lids.

"Yes, yes, yes there _is! _He doesn't love me! He has Kathryn now." Vivara hid her face embarrassedly in her hands. Kaylen stood stock still, not moving a muscle. She never prevailed at the art of comforting others; most often, Kaylen's place was that of the comforted.

"I – I'm sure the he'll discover how kind and – and nice you really are…" Kaylen trailed off and backed away, still unsure of what to do.

"He won't." Vivara slowly rose, wiping her tears with the back of her perfectly manicured hand, smudging her make up even further. Attempting to compose herself, Vivara took a deep breath. "Leisel – Kaylen – I've known Namir for twenty-six years. I was forty-one when I met him, his age being but thirty-two. I instantly fell for him, despite our age difference." Vivara stopped and looked wistfully towards the open window.

"We met here, in this room in fact. I stayed here for the first time – I didn't join his legion of thieves for quite a long time, trying to be a fine lady and all.

"I think my age was around thirty-six, while Namir lead a clan of thieves in his twenties. Apparently he grew up on the streets, pick-pocketing since childhood. He's lived at this estate for many years, and the first time I met him, they put me in charge of an assignment nearby.

"They sent me here for a week to repair after my long journey before I began my mission. While I unpacked my bags, he waltzed in and asked my name. I still remember his face, so full, of joy and life. They called him Kana then, as a code name. Nobody but me knew his given name." Vivara laughed softly, smiling at her memory.

"We were infatuated with each other for months, never spending more than a fortnight apart. The perfect example of two lovebirds. And then one day, we got into a roaring fight and I up and left. I didn't see him again until that night in the nursery.

"I half expected his eyes to fill with tears as he flung himself upon me, saying he'd never leave me again and he made a huge mistake." Vivara sighed and cocked her head to the left, as if imagining the scene. Her voice adopted a story telling tone when she spoke again.

"Then I'd smile coyly and bow my head ever so modestly, saying that, although I missed him ever so much, I'm not sure I could ever be with him again. Slowly, Namir would back away, and the look of hurt in his eyes would be so strong I'd just – just collapse with love and announce my love for him which lasted till the ends of the earth. We'd stay together forever more and life would be simply joyous." Vivara smiled sadly, eyes glistening with the pain and sorrow and the idea of it all.

"But, I guess it didn't happen. Still, half of me can't believe it. But after seeing what I witnessed today, I suppose there's no more hope for me now." The tears flowed freely now, although Vivara smiled gaily. "And although I know that there I no hope I still can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he loves me yet." Kaylen now fought an unsuccessful battle against her tears.

"I'm sorry," Kaylen sobbed, "So, so, so sorry." They paused, caught in a lull. Kaylen dried her eyes before summoning up her courage.

"Maybe – maybe there's hope for you yet. How could you know?" Kaylen asked shyly, immediately regretting the inquiry.

"I found them," Vivara whispered. She nodded towards the room on their left, the one which Kaylen tried but found locked. "I opened it, looking for a maid to assist me with dressing, and instead I found them, locked in a passionate embrace. Just like we used to, so many years ago. I stood stationary for a moment and they didn't even notice me. And then Kathryn's head turned and she gave an ear piercing shriek.

"But just before it happened, I heard the faintest murmur from Namir, proclaiming his undying, never ending love, stretching to the ends of the earth, just as I imagined. Only it wasn't meant for me." Kaylen stood awkwardly aside Vivara, wondering what to say. "They screamed and – and it was over." The older woman stood, patting Kaylen's leg. Almost immediately, Vivara's hard, protective outer shell reappeared.

"Let's not mention this to Namir, dear." Kaylen smiled agreeably, thinking she would to anything to keep this woman happy. "And thank you, for all the help." Vivara's face broke into a smile. "Now, now. Must fix the face up." The lady walked gracefully to her vanity which stood across the room and began primping, applying make up and creams first, then beginning to arrange her hair.

"You can go now," Vivara hinted. Kaylen stood up abruptly.

"Yes, yes. I suppose I must prepare for supper." Vivara nodded approvingly and shooed her away with a quick wave of the hand.

_So…good? I think it was… I only used the "to be" verb five times or something. I ish proud. I was on a roll. I can't think of much else to say but… REVIEW! Thank you and goodnight!_


	18. Chapter 17

_I think that I'm on a role. Another good chapter turned out! I only got one review for the last one so I will thank the lovely FaylinnNorse and shake my finger at my two other USUALLY devoted readers, Yabberli and InChrist-Billios. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I just believe that you deserve a mild scolding. Exciting things happen. I think that it's very well worked. _

Two days since Namir sent Farris away, Kaylen began hoping. Maybe Farris would arrive early. Seven days, Kaylen was expecting. Eleven days, the waiting almost drove her to madness. When a fortnight passed, anxiety set in.

Kaylen took to lurking outside her father's easily found study, reasoning that if a new "maid" came to inquire upon a job, the interview would take place inside the study.

She also found ways to casually insert the topic of new workers when speaking with the maids, though she avoided those who regularly associated with Namir. They would surely tell him. Namir may not have been the best and most honest of people, but that didn't mean he was dim.

In the time she didn't worry about Farris, she nursed the harbored hatred against Kathryn. The chat with Vivara deepened Kaylen's knowledge of both the lady and her father; Kaylen became much more protective towards Vivara when she opened up to her.

Kaylen now understood the common ground between the lady and Namir, understood the tense silences during dinner, the shifty eyes and uncomfortable squirming when Kathryn joined them in the drawing room after meals.

As Namir and Kathryn's romance came into the open, she found it almost unbearable to watch the caresses upon the cheek, the whispered flirtations. Once, while the small group sat awkwardly in the library after a meal which Kathryn (much to Kaylen's dismay) attended, Namir's daughter even felt a twinge of jealousy towards the woman who so ultimately ensnared Namir's affections.

And while she blindly sat in her overstuffed armchair, across from where Namir and Kathryn snuggled on a love seat, wondering where this small stab of envy appeared from, a new maid strutted into the room.

She did not walk humbly like many new servants, did not bustle, or shuffle or anything else. She strutted. The woman walked with an air which plainly said that nobody should reckon with her, and as long as everybody kept out of her way, they would live to see the next day.

"The sir called for me?" Kaylen struggled to determine the origins of the woman's thick accent but did not succeed.

"Yes. It is customary in this house to introduce our new maids to the family. This is Leisel, my daughter." Namir gestured in Kaylen's general direction, but pointed more towards the fireplace than anything else. He seemed distracted, something Kaylen learned to be wary of. "My associate, Vivara. And –" Namir paused for effect and in the small moment, Kaylen registered the hurt in Vivara's expression at Namir's description of her. "My fiancé, Kathryn."

The yawning hush in the room was punctuated only by Kaylen's heartbeat. She didn't hear a single breath, not even a sharp intake of air from Vivara. Kaylen's vision did not blur as she expected. She surveyed the room.

The new maid stood behind Vivara, mouth slightly open. She didn't look as confident as before. Vivara's frozen face conveyed a look of such horror and pain it almost hurt to look at. Namir stared at his rough and darkened hands, obviously aware of the disturbance he caused. His eyes moved up slightly, and Kaylen saw the sorrow in them.

Kathryn, on the other hand gloated. She sat, nestled in the crook of Namir's arm like a cat, a look of utter satisfaction upon her pale, perfect face. Her ruby red lips curved into a grin, her emerald eyes half closed. Kaylen almost expected her to purr.

"We decided it last night," Kathryn broke the silence, the smugness of her voice unmistakable. "We thought this would be a good time to announce the fabulous news. We think we'll be very happy together." She made sure to stress the _we _looked pointedly towards Vivara.

"Now, now, Kat. Don't –" Namir searched for the words. "Just don't." He finally commanded, giving up.

"The wedding will take place in June, after you've disposed of their majesties. We'll be royal by then, won't be darling?" She laughed and looked adoringly towards Namir, her mouth stretching even wider. Kathryn tossed her head presumptuously, her long red locks cascading down her back.

"Kitty Kat," he warned, looking nervously towards Vivara, who hadn't moved an inch since the declaration.

"If – I'll take my leave now," the maid said, beginning to edge towards the door.

"Yes, yes." Namir agreed, thankful for an excuse to change the subject. "We'll continue this tomorrow." When the door finally clicked closed, Kathryn glanced at Vivara.

"Last year when I came to the household, Namir and I started to talk. When you came, we were interrupted, and with my head injury, we just didn't have much time. But then I escorted him on his recent journey and we became just as close. Probably more so than he or I has been to any other person." Kathryn licked her lips.

"Kathryn," Namir's voice became urgent.

"That's alright." Vivara stood stiffly. "You needn't skirt around the issue for my sake." Her voice became shrill. "It's not as if Namir and I have ever been in a meaningful relationship. I'll retire now. Good luck to you." Fighting to maintain control, Vivara tottered unsteadily in the direction of the door.

"I think I'll –" Without further explanation, Kaylen leapt to her feet and trotted to Vivara. "There, there, let's get you to bed…" she looped Vivara's arm around her neck and steered her towards the door. Briefly turning to her father and her step-mother-to-be, Kaylen curtsied quickly. "'Night. Father, Kathryn." Kathryn blew nonchalantly on her nails.

"That's mother, dear." Her eyes dared Kaylen to disagree.

"I think I prefer Kathryn." And with that, Kaylen turned her back to the couple and dragged the limp Vivara out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vivara safely to bed with a shot of spirits in her system, Kaylen ventured down to the servants quarters, giving the library door a wide berth. She darted into the kitchen, snatching up a croissant for the correspondent to give to Farris for tomorrow morning's breakfast.

The door to the cellar where servants lived was in the kitchen. It was heavy and wooden, with large black iron handle and a lock. Almost like a prison.

Kaylen tugged it open with effort. The brief break from physical activity while Farris journeyed back made her muscles weak.

The narrow stairwell with its steep steps seemed an opportune place to fall to ones tragic death, and Kaylen held tightly to the rickety banister lining the wall. The halls were dim. Slowly, Kaylen descended, leaving the shining light of the kitchens behind.

It seemed an eternity before she reached the bottom of the stairs. Kaylen squinted in the weakly lit hall, scanning the hall for a door. A slim ray of light shone at one end of the hall way. Kaylen stumbled towards it. As she crept nearer to the door, the faint sounds of roaring laughter came from within. Kaylen smiled at the sound, reassured.

The adornments on this door also were black iron. Kaylen wrenched the door open.

Inside, a toasty fire crackled in the grate, filling Kaylen with a warm, happy feeling. She felt herself relax as she entered the haven. Nobody discontinued talking for her, nobody gave a care to the fact that their mistress stood in the vicinity.

Kaylen slipped into the crowd, weaving her way through gossiping maids and drunken gardeners. As last she found a young girl of about ten playing with a rag doll in the corner.

"Excuse me," she approached the girl. "Where can I find the new woman? She came today." The girl furrowed her brow, thinking hard.

"I think she's in 'er room, missus. Thata way," she jerked her thumb in the direction of a row of three doors.

"Thank you." Kaylen smiled warmly and left to the doors. Deciding that knocking would have no effect given the current ruckus, Kaylen barged into the first room, fervently hoping she wouldn't barge in on two lovers or another sight equally embarrassing.

Instead, her eyes fell upon two young children in bunk bed, their exhausted mother lying asleep in a double bed. The next door yielded nothing but empty beds. Kaylen clasped her hands together.

_Please let her be in here, _she wished. Kaylen threw open the last door with a flourish. Inside, the woman stood at the dresser, unpacking a large trunk.

"'ello," she greeted Kaylen without turning. "I've been 'specting you."

_I have two ideas to end this encounter, but I'm worried that one of them might back me into a corner. You see, the problem with Fics is that you can't just change them after writing three more chapters. People have already read your stuff and it's just so hard! So I'm asking Nat's opinion tomorrow along with my Grandmummies. Well, I'd better go beddie bye, so goodnight! _

_Love, Catie_


	19. Chapter 18

_Thanks to Nina (not a username), Yabberli, FaylinnNorse, Simplegrl007 and InChrist-Billios for reviewing! This is a short chapter and I don't really like it... That's about it.  
_

The woman turned. Her blond hair was caught up in a loose bun which enabled a few wisps of hair to frame her face.

"He came back last night," the maid explained. "You're Kaylen, I trust?"

"Yes," Kaylen nodded. "And your name?"

"Leala. It's an honor to meet the… former princess?" Leala arched an eyebrow curiously towards Kaylen.

"I'm not sure if I could call myself a princess." Kaylen laughed. "How is he?"

"Feeling poorly from missing you. I've heard a lot about it. He's batty for his Miss Kaylen," Leala chuckled as Kaylen's mouth curved into a smile.

"I've missed him, too." Kaylen assured her. "Where's he staying?"

"Over in the shed. I recall it being all set up for him. Was that you?" Leala asked. Kaylen nodded in response. "Well, he seems quite happy there. Maybe I could escort you on a 'ride' tomorrow?" Leala suggested.

"I would be simply delighted!" Kaylen exclaimed. At last, Farris would emerge back into her hectic life. "I'd best be off. Don't want anything looking too suspicious!" Kaylen explained to Leala as she turned to leave. "Good night. Oh," Kaylen looked back at Leala. "Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaylen's eyes cracked open at dawn, and by daybreak all signs of sleep had been shed from her body. The moment she heard maids padding down the hall, Kaylen's dress was hastily thrown over her head before she rushed downstairs.

"The new girl, Leala, where is she?" Kaylen asked the first maid she saw.

"Down in her quarters, I be thinkin'" the girl replied, readjusting the laundry basket on her hip.

"Thank you," Kaylen practically leapt past her and flew down the stairs, racing through the entry hall into the kitchen.

A brief pause ensued while Namir asked Kaylen her reason for such urgency, she quickly lied that she forgot something in the servants chambers last night and needed to retrieve it. Although his eyebrows rose suspiciously, Namir signed off the excuse and let her past.

Kaylen dashed to the servant's quarters rapidly, almost slamming into the wall at the bottom in her rush. Hurrying through the social room, she darted into Leala's room.

"Leala?" Kaylen called, suddenly cautious.

"Wait, wait, I'm dressing!" The seriousness of the previous night had drained out of Leala's voice, leading Kaylen to deem her a morning person. After a short moment of grunting and a final sigh as she found the neck hole, Leala emerged from behind her screen in a purple dress which flattered her walnut skin.

"Bit eager, eh?" she laughed gaily.

"I haven't seen him I weeks," Kaylen excused herself.

"He's a nice boy." Leala nodded. "Come along, then." Together, they set off, squeezing their way through the throng of mothers feeding babies, fathers preparing food for their young ones, and the general din which often happens in the presence of children.

They left through a door in the back of the kitchen which Kaylen didn't know existed, cutting across the lawn in disappearing into the thicket of trees. They trudged through the snow, heading in a seemingly random direction.

"Where are we going?" Kaylen huffed, halting for a moment as she caught her breath.

"We left a couple of things is this general direction. I promised him I'd get them." Leala explained. Kaylen raised a critical eyebrow but did not protest. The journey continued for a few more agonizing moments. At least Leala's footprints gave her a set path to follow.

A thick layer of deep green moss coated a wall which she had never seen before. The moss extended onto the ground. Leala craned her neck to the left, eyes scanning the ground. The maid smiled and gave a triumphant little laugh.

"This way," she instructed, beckoning Kaylen toward her. A small bump lay underneath the coating of leaves, and Leala headed for this. She bent and shoved most of the leaves to one side, retrieving a large parcel wrapped in a rough cloth.

"Here we are," Leala peeked inside to check the contents. "All there. Come along, now." Leala set off again. Kaylen followed with a weary sigh, for the tightly bound corset she wore greatly impeded her breathing.

It seemed like hours before they finally reached the shed. The shelter looked uninhabited with dark windows and frost on the cracked windows of the tightly closed door. Leala stopped at the edge of the lawn, waiting for Kaylen to catch up.

"Here," Leala said, shoving the package into Kaylen's arms. "I'll give you some time alone." Kaylen's eyes lit up brightly and she tore across the lawn, throwing herself at the door.

Inside, a tightly curled bundle lay in a corner. A single barrel sat on one side, stocked to the brim with food. Hope had since been removed and now lived in the barn.

"Farris?" Kaylen whimpered as a sudden fear swept over her. If he was gone… The bundle moved and Farris emerged, peeking his head from the blankets. His eyes landed on Kaylen and a smile crept into them.

Almost crying, Kaylen realized that in the past moments, she had made the final steps to Farris. She knelt and took him into her arms.

"I missed you so much."

_See, I think this is a bad chapter! 1254 hits, 7 alerts, 4 favorites, 68 reviews. Let's boost those numbers up, people!_


	20. Chapter 19

_Review people, review! I not really bugged if you don't because there was so little space betweent the chapters and also there's something wrong with and for some reason it won't send out the updates mail. :P Not happy. I'll add on anybody who reviews later... (so far) thanks to Yabberli and FaylinnNorse for reviewing. I luv you for it! _

_ This chapter is, in my opinion, not very good at the beginning but gets better towards the end... I didn't like the last one at all but will change it when I revisit the whole story. I've decided to finish ATT before looking for an agent, too, which means I won't be taking it down! Yay! Unless I go to the Victor Hugo house and it happens to find me an agent right away. They I'll have to take it down. :( Welllllllll... happy Thanksgiving, hope it's full of fun and cheer and lots of turkey! Go read and review!_

_-Catie  
_

"It feels like forever," Kaylen sighed.

"Yes," Farris agreed. "What's happened?"

"Kathryn and Namir are engaged," Kaylen told Farris.

"Engaged?" Worry lines creased Farris's face. "I didn't think it was that serious."

"Oh, it is." Kaylen assured him before launching into a detailed explanation of what happened, including Vivara's breakdown. "I just don't know how it happened. I'm furious at my father right now"

"I would be also," Farris patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I've had no a single person to talk to, so I'm sorry if I seem like I'm complaining."

"No trouble. If anyone holds the right to complain, it's you!" Farris laughed. Kaylen grinned for the millionth time. Farris's warm, accepting personality with him calm sense of humor infatuated her.

They lay side by side for more than an hour, relaying events as the sun rose above their heads and light streamed into the shed. Farris's journey turned out harder than he had calculated. Many people, he found, knew the name of Namir's residence to be infamous and were unwilling to take him to it.

This tidbit of news nagged at Kaylen – more proof of the monster her biological father seemed to be. She set it aside in the recesses of her mind, letting it drift away as the minutes flew by in Farris's comforting arms once more.

Farris's tale of a beggar woman who, upon her hood flying off in the wind turned into a man, just finished as Leala burst in.

"Namir's coming, miss. He went to the stables to ask about you and the horses were all there. The stable boy told him that you hadn't been there for quite some time. We don't want him to see you in here." Kaylen pushed herself to her feet, swaying unsteadily.

"I'll come back tomorrow," she assured Farris. "We'll try to keep him away from the shed. If you hear me – if you hear me scream no, run." Farris nodded in silent agreement and Kaylen left him to race after Leala. They sprinted to the barn.

"The first place he'll look is that shed," she whispered into Leala's ear as they slowed, composing themselves before they met Namir. Leala turned to look at her.

"Why? Namir thinks Farris is gone, doesn't he?"

"My father knows that I'll try to find a way to get Farris back." Kaylen explained. Leala nodded in understanding.

"How will we convince him you weren't there?" Leala asked. Kaylen closed her eyes to think as she readjusted her falling petticoats.

"Be angry with me. Quite angry," Kaylen advised as they rounded a corner

"Thank you for the help," Namir's voice came from inside a room off the hall. Leala didn't react, but Kaylen did, roughly pulling the maid back.

"Wait," Kaylen growled. Leala nodded. Namir appeared out of the doorway, looking back at the occupant and raising his hand. "Now, scold me." Her voice barely went above a whisper, coming out breathy and challenging to catch. It took a moment for Leala to register, but she suddenly burst to life.

"I thought that we were going for a quick _walk!_" Leala yelled angrily, throwing her hands up in the air. "I didn't expect you to run off like that! What did you think; you'd find Farris in the shed?" A fist became rooted to Leala's hip as she clasped a heavy hand on Kaylen's shoulder. Kaylen almost took the instinctive step back wards.

"I wanted to see." Kaylen's voice turned to stone. She hoped her father fell for the trick. Kaylen looked straight into Leala's face.

"Don't you look at me like that! You should be _ashamed!_" Kaylen bowed her head, body rigid. She glanced up at Namir, who stood stock still, watching them. His emotions weren't clear, though Kaylen attempted to read them. "You wait until your father hears about this." Would Namir approve, or would Leala be fired on the spot? Fighting not to let the worry show on her face, Kaylen's lips curved into a defiant grin.

"Why don't you tell him." she challenged Leala. "Turn around." Leala whipped around and gulped.

"Sir," she greeted him, raking a hand through her unkempt hair and as she gulped heavily. "The missus… well, I'm sure you were wondering where we went." A small, worried, bark of a laugh was forced out.

Surely the terror now shone on Kaylen's face. Maybe Leala played the part too well and Namir dismissed her? Her father clapped once. _No, _Kaylen thought, _no, he's going to discharge Leala! _Namir's hands came together once more. And again. And again. Slowly, it dawned upon Kaylen that, however slow, Namir clapped for Leala.

"Never in all my born days have I seen a servant scold my daughter in a manner such as you did. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. I couldn't have done better myself. While I will hand out the punishment, my throat won't be sore in the least from all the yelling I usually do. You've gone up a notch in my eyes, miss…"

"Leala, sir."

"Miss Leala, you have made your way to the top. I've been looking for somebody to watch the girl. Vivara is too soft on Leisel, but you know just the right way to handle her." The clapping stopped as Namir turned to Kaylen.

"And you, Leisel, will not be a happy girl. Going in search of Farris, you silly thing, you. My cronies were waiting in Bethlam. They slaughtered him quite thoroughly, and your friend had no idea of the impending doom." Namir snorted. "Just like the old days,

"You are to escort the Lady Leisel back to her chambers. Then come to my study to confer with me." Namir barked at Leala.

"Yes sir." Leala curtsied to Namir and turned to Kaylen. "Come along, no funny business, now." Leala linked her arm with Kaylen's. "Silly girl even prepared a little home for him, wishing he'd come back."

Kaylen subtly squeezed Leala's arm as the act began to go too far. Leala ignored her, instead telling Namir of all the things she had done to create a little home for Farris who surely wasn't coming home. Kaylen pulled on Leala's arm frantically.

"Let's _go. _I'm being frozen out here," Kaylen slipped her boot under Leala's skirts, stepping on her foot.

"All right, back your rooms little miss." Leala laughed, nodding at Namir. "I'll come to you as soon as she's locked up. Should I be handing out punishment?"

"Leave that to me." Namir laughed. "Away with the girl now. And remember, no matter what she says, her name is Leisel. Understand?" Leala nodded and tugged Kaylen to the door.

"You behave." Leala pulled Kaylen closer to herself as they left he barn. As the pair turned to walk toward the house, Kaylen moved to loosen Leala's grip, but the maid help on tighter. "I told you, no getting away this time. I saw what happened before." Kaylen laugher uncertainly, pulling slightly harder this time.

"I said _stop_," Leala lifted one hand and slapped Kaylen's arm hard enough to make it sting.

"What are you doing?" Kaylen mumbled.

"Wait," Leala murmured as faintly as Kaylen had while they waited for Namir only minutes earlier. "Now," she began again, raising her voice, "I said stop squirming." Kaylen glared, but stopped, following Leala's lead passively.

A final glance to the shed saw a tall stocky figure much like a masculine Kaylen walking towards the shed. _Leala had better not have made a mistake, _Kaylen thought.

_Just wondering, but are my chapters considered rather absurdly short? Maybe I'm just weird... but I think they're short. Oh well... REVIEW!  
_


	21. Chapter 20

Leala didn't utter a word to Kaylen as they worked their way back to Kaylen's room. She only shushed and shot cold glares towards her. At long last, they retreated into Kaylen's chambers.

Leala carefully locked the door and inspected the room, stooping low to look under beds and throwing open her wardrobes with a flourish. Kaylen resisted the temptation to ask exactly what Leala was doing, but the question stayed close at hand.

"You can talk now." Leala instructed Kaylen as she threw aside a final dress. "I checked the room and nobody's here." She paused. "Come to think of it, there may not be somebody in here…" she trailed off, trotting to the window and yanking it open to peer below.

"Not a soul." Leala proudly proclaimed. Silence greeted her announcement. "Farris told me to be careful," she excused herself.

"I don't think he meant that drastic." Kaylen told her.

"Better safe than sorry," Leala said with a disapproving glance. "This has to stay completely secret."

"Do you think Farris will be okay?" Kaylen asked worriedly as she nibbled at her lower lip.

"I'm sure of it." Leala said comfortingly, walking to Kaylen and laying a hand on her shoulder. "As long as a reputable source tells him what to expect, Namir won't think a thing is out of place." Kaylen's friend nodded confidently.

"You know, it won't be beneficial to our situation if I treat you like a friend outside of these walls," Leala gestured to the room. "Your father won't believe it for a second, and considering your past companions, he'll jump to conclusions straight away. You'll understand if I often times act as though I am a superior?" Kaylen nodded.

"I think I can trust you now." She assured Leala.

----

Namir sentenced Kaylen to three days indoors. She was confined to her room, the dining hall and the library. When going to one or the other, a trusted maid accompanied her.

Leala willingly visited Farris's shed to inform him of the punishment and thereon she became their messenger, allowing them to communicate through both verbal and written messages.

Namir also determined that Leala was fit to be trusted and began inviting her to meals. This proved to make keeping their friendship a secret quite a challenge for Leala and Kaylen.

The heiress, as Namir began to refer to her, forced herself to act cold to her friend and Leala obliged to Namir's whims, treating Kaylen as a governess would instead of a close friend.

After three days indoors, Kaylen stepped out into the weak sun late one winter morning. Soon, it would be Christmas and Namir had granted her the right to venture outside the gates and to the market to find gifts for the members of the household, provided that Leala escorted her. The lady was all too happy to escort her, and with a large sum of coins in her purse, they set off in the wooden wagon Kaylen arrived in so many months ago.

A wizened old man drove them to town, agreeing to come for them in two hours time. Kaylen hopped out, continuing her coolness towards Leala until they reached the throng of shoppers.

"I've never been to a common market before." Kaylen said in awe, turning her head every which way in attempt to catch all the sights before her.

"Never? You most have been spoiled indeed if you were never sent out shopping." Leala clicked her tongue.

"You forget that I once thought my place was as princess, in the throne. Princesses don't do the shopping, nor do their mothers."

"Of course, how silly of me to forget," Leala laughed. "I can't believe that I'm meeting the princess."

"No longer do I hold that title. I took it from myself the moment I agreed to kill their majesties." Silence fell between them. Leala glanced over just in time to see Kaylen discretely wipe a solitary tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry," Leala said, taking the heiress's hand. "I know those words don't mean much, but I certainly can't say I know how you feel." Kaylen smiled sorrowfully.

"There really isn't much I can do about it. Farris plans to train me in sword fighting to kill my father, but I'm not sure I can do it."

"Not many people could," Leala told her, leading them to a stall holding piles upon piles of silky fabrics. "I'd be scared if you were willing."

"I wrote a journal for them. Their majesties I mean." Kaylen clarified, fingering maroon velvet. Glancing at the price, she blanched. "I just don't know how to send it to them."

"What does it say?" Leala asked, moving along to a stall filled to the brim with trinkets of every kind.

"You know, it just explains everything that's happened in the past few months. I planned on writing in it daily, but stopped soon before Farris left. There isn't much else to say, and my main goal was to get the point across that I didn't want anything to happen to them." Kaylen picked up a small wooden box. "Where's the opening?" Kaylen fiddled with the box. Without warning a small, plump shopkeeper swept in upon them.

"Ah, you just give this a little click," The shopkeeper said in a thick accent. Demonstrating, he fiddled with the box. It popped open. The shopkeeper smiled appealingly. "It's ideal for keeping a young lady's secrets."

"I'm not shopping for myself."

"A lover's present, perfect for concealing a manly ring such as this," Out of nowhere, a band appeared in the merchant's calloused hand and he suddenly shoved it at Kaylen nose.

"No, no, no. Nothing for a lover." Kaylen firmly pushed his hand down. "I'm just browsing." The man trudged onward.

"Well then maybe another trinket for the young lady." Snatching a picture, he held it to Kaylen's face. "Perfect for the lady. It matches… matches…" he trailed off. In a flash, he dropped to his knees. "Your majesty," he bent to kiss her feet. Kaylen's eyes grew wide as she saw the picture which he had abruptly dropped to the floor. Inside the cheap gold plated frame was a royal portrait of Princess Kaylen.

"I – oh, people always say that." Leala waltzed over to save the day. "She looks just like her majesty, does she not?" The shop keeper raised his head.

"Truly?" he asked. "Not just a ploy to give her majesty a small bit of freedom?"

"No, nothing like that. Do you really believe that the King and Queen would allow their daughter to explore a market without a number of guards? How silly of you to create such a farfetched scheme." The shopkeeper stood.

"Well, the theory is believable," he said, arrogantly brushing the dust from his knees. "It's not my fault the lady looks like her majesty." Leala harrumphed, tossing her head.

"Come along, Kay – Leisel. We have business to attend to." The man scowled at them, but said no more.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Kaylen whispered in Leala's ear. "I wasn't aware that so many people knew who I was." Leala raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"How can you _not _know?" she asked. "You're the most famous girl in all of Lilbeth"

"Queen Darcy –" Kaylen began.

"The Queen isn't eligible for marriage, she isn't young, she isn't as beautiful as you, and she has no chance of becoming supreme ruler of Lilbeth," Leala ticked the reasons off on her gloved fingers.

"Oh," Kaylen responded. "Well, no longer."

"You do realize that just about any direction you take will still lead you to becoming Queen. You'll have so much power. People will accept you no matter what you do. Always. Anything you want, and it will happen for you." For a brief moment, Leala's eyes shone. Kaylen shifted awkwardly, subconsciously distancing herself from Leala

"Those trinkets look interesting," Kaylen commented, veering away from the subject of power. "Let's take a look." Leala came back to the real world, eyes focusing.

"I'm sure Farris would love something," Leala agreed.


	22. Chapter 21

_This chapter was very fun to write, mostly the first page. I hope it's fun to read, too!_

_I'm going to have a bit of trouble updating because I have another story, too. Summer with Derek is Harry Potter, about what Hermione does over the summer. Seriously, you just HAVE to wonder! If you don't like Harry Potter (and minimal swearing…), don't read, but keep reading this because it has a separate life which won't interfere with Avenging the Throne._

_Um… not as many reviews as usual for the last chapter! weeps But here are my reviewers: Nina (annoynmous), FaylinnNorse, and Yabberli. Come ON people! 1529 of you are capable of reading ATT, then I'm sure that you can review, too! It doesn't take that long! A simple, "very good, continue!" will suffice, as will something really long and detailed! JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Don't want to go overboard there…._

Love is an odd thing is the respect that it seems to make most things flow much smoother. Now that Farris had returned, Kaylen's life turned into a bearable experience instead of, she realized, something she dreaded as she fell into bed each night. She might even describe it as enjoyable.

Leala began escort Kaylen on rides quite often, riding into the clearing in which Farris had given Kaylen his sword so many weeks ago. She took to keeping the weapon in the clearing so even if Farris was discovered, the sword would not be taken.

Farris met the pair in the clearing daily, often taking walks even on days when Kaylen wasn't planning to visit. On one jolly occasion, Leala jokingly christened the clearing The Lovers Nest and the name stuck.

Many weeks of grueling practice grew Kaylen callused on her formerly marble smooth hands, and even more troublesome, a buildup of muscle which took her dresses to bursting at the seams. Kaylen began hiding her hands and wearing some of her looser frocks, but all the same, Namir noticed.

It happened one night during dinner. Kathryn had recently taken Vivara's place at the table as a consistent attendant as opposed to a frequent visitor while Vivara rarely dined with the group, preferring to eat in her private quarters.

Leala also took to joining them, being Kaylen's attendant. This gave them more of an opportunity to prove to Namir two things: Kaylen greatly disliked Leala and Leala's hand stayed firm throughout the months. If she were to be dismissed, Kaylen's freedom would be greatly reduced.

It was on a night such that both Leala and Vivara joined them, causing quite a muddle for the chefs who only made enough nourishment for four. Kathryn and Namir sat side by side, Vivara at the head of the table across from Namir (Kathryn made quite a fuss but Namir would not relent, saying that her sweetness surpassed any ability she held to control a household, while Vivara had become quite adept in her many years of life), Kaylen on Namir's left, and Leala next to Kaylen, often reprimanding her manners or lack thereof.

The meal passed in a pleasant manner for Namir and Kathryn, but for the rest it became pure torture. A look of utmost horror and anguish came with Vivara to the table and stayed glued there the entire night and, while Leala attempted to hide it, disgust occasionally played across her face although it was quickly stifled. As for Kaylen… the realization that her father really did love Kathryn hurt.

Kathryn, who Kaylen recently discovered was only twenty-five, happened to be young enough to take a place as Kaylen's older sister. The heiress found this fact to the quite repulsive.

As the group sat in painful silence, Kaylen attempted to think of a topic of conversation.

"Leala and I took quite a nice trot around the estate this afternoon. Down to the river and back. It became much less enjoyable when we were forced to turn back because she didn't want me to journey too close to the edges, but it began as an enjoyable experience." Kaylen added. Namir nodded mutely and Kathryn shot Kaylen a look which clearly stated, _Be quiet or face my wraith later. _Kaylen silenced herself, staring awkwardly towards her hands.

Namir failed to notice Kathryn's murderous glance, instead following Kaylen's eyes down to her hands. The process began with a simple cock of the head, following into a slight lean and ending with a loud thump as he leaned too far to the left and fell out of his chair with a heavy thump quite uncharacteristic to his usual behavior.

Kathryn expelled a small yelp of surprise and hurriedly stood, rushing over to her fallen fiancé.

"Namir, my darling!" Kathryn cried urgently. "Speak to me!" A small giggle escaped Kaylen's lips at the rather drastic reaction on Kathryn's part. Her father's fiancé glanced up at Kaylen once more, shooting daggers with her eyes.

Namir sat up on his elbows. "A bit of a fall, eh?" He laughed, letting Kathryn help himself to his feet. "I just noticed something odd." Namir locked eyes with Kaylen. She quickly glanced in the other direction, pretending not to notice.

"Leisel, give me your hands," Namir instructed gently, stepping towards his daughter.

"My hands?" Kaylen asked meekly, biding her time.

"Yes, your hands. You aren't stupid. I shan't be fooled by your foolish act. Now give me your hands, Leisel," Namir held out his own. Catiously, Kaylen held out left arm to her father. "Leisel, it seems that you have been partaking in activities which would not be considered admirable."

"Just a bit of riding, father. It roughens the hands you know," Kaylen bit her lip, praying he would not question her.

"I doubt riding does this much damage," Namir spoke softly.

"Master Namir," Leala broke in. "There is a very simple explanation." Namir looked towards Leala. "The girl won't wear gloves," Leala explained. "A woman's hands are delicate things and Kaylen tends to ride roughly. If she would only wear the gloves, she would have the hands of a queen."

"I don't like wearing the gloves," Kaylen told her father, playing along with Leala's ruse. "It takes away the whole experience!"

"Experience or not, I shan't have a daughter with man's hands." Namir admonished her. "I'll buy you a new pair if you like, but you must wear gloves." Glowering, Kaylen regretfully agreed. Even if this fight happened to be an act on Kaylen and Leala's part, the heiress truly did dislike wearing gloves. Now though, she became committed. And after all, they probably would help.

----

Kaylen padded up the stairs, left alone for once. Namir took to spending much more time than usual in his study with the door open, waiting for Kaylen to creep by and open the main door. Kaylen didn't intend to let him catch her, instead choosing to visit Farris during the daytime when Leala could escort her, thus lessening Namir's suspicion.

Kathryn retired upstairs after supper, telling Namir to come to her when he finished his work. The request seemed strongly ominous and caused Vivara to cringe. Kaylen almost followed, but prevented herself from the act.

Now as she climbed the stairs, free of the torturous meals she was forced to endure, Kaylen considered Namir's inquisition about her hands. If they held enough calluses to be noticed, she must be adjusting to sword fighting. Already, Kaylen began to notice the way the sword suddenly began to move fluidly beneath her fingers, the way Farris rarely beat her anymore, how the muscles in her arms strained at her tightly fitted dress sleeves.

As she thought, Kaylen's thoughts drifted to spring holidays. Winter celebrations were fast approaching and in mere months, she would make a decision: her father or their majesties. Either way, she faced a terrible guilt which would most likely plague her for the rest of her life.

Lost in a swirl of thoughts and indecision, Kaylen became oblivious to the outside world, until all at once, she found herself thrust against the wall, head hitting the hard stone with a smash which temporarily blinded her. She yelped, struggling against the force holding her down. As her eyes focused, a dreadfully familiar face appeared before her blurry vision.

"Kathryn?" she asked weakly, still struggling. Her step-mother braced her arms against Kaylen's shoulders even tighter.

"Listen, you," Kathryn began, moving her face until it stood directly against Kaylen's. "I'm not letting a little girl such as you stealing the attentions of _my _husband!"

"What?" Kaylen gasped for air as Kathryn's arm moved over her throat, blocking her breath.

"You just beg for attention from him, don't you?" she hissed, eyes shining with a furious passion.

"No! I wouldn't ever do that!" Kaylen protested.

"Of course you don't," Kathryn sneered, "And if you know what's good for your, you'll stop." Kathryn released her, stepping back. Kaylen slid down the wall, one hand to her throat, desperately gulping for air. Kathryn stared coldly at her before turning on her heel and walking towards her room. Before she opened the door, she looked back at Kaylen.

"Oh, and if you talk to your good friend Vivara, tell her to leave my husband alone. He doesn't love her, never has, and never WILL!" And with this odd and unexpected outburst, Kathryn slammed her door, shaking the halls and causing a vase to teeter dangerously upon its stead.

_Good? Bad? Go tell me. You click the litter purple button that says go (right below us!) and then type something then click Submit review! It's not that hard. Just DO it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	23. Chapter 22

_Whew! Long loooooooong chapter! I'm not used to writing this much for ATT… Sorry for not updating, but, you know, homework and such. Also, winter holidays are starting on Friday, at which time I am going up to my aunt and uncles house and may not have internet access. Then I'm gone in a place where I definitely won't have internet so I may not update for a while… until Christmas, that is. I will write though because I'll have a lot of time with nothing to do. So I'll try to post on Christmas or the day after._

_Some people said that Kathryn was a bit out of character last chapter… that was kinda the point. She has this flash of like, rage. I don't like Kathryn… Namir's getting better, but he STILL bugs me. Kathryn just has major issues. _

_Reviewers this week: Yabberli, FaylinnNorse, Nina (anonymous) _

The incident with Kathryn frightened Leala even more so. Obviously, Namir's agility and quick mind were not as sharp as he seemed to believe. His judgment of Kathryn was obvious proof of that.

Kaylen waited, ready for any sign from Namir that he discovered what happened beneath his very nose when he though he new all. Nothing became apparent, and slowly Kaylen relaxed.

This newfound relaxation, although not always so safe, provided her with more time to visit Farris and more time to learn the art of sword fighting. Thus so, the days passed quickly and before Kaylen knew what was happening, winter holidays descended upon her unsuspecting self.

Kaylen awoke to the day of gift-giving, Yule, with the happy, slightly fuzzy feeling of contentment as a result of warmth, knowing the extreme cold lying without. For a couple of moments, she snuggled down contentedly into her blankets, savoring the heat. She then proceeded to rise from her bed, stretching like a cat before hurrying to her wardrobe and throwing on a dress.

As last warm once again, Kaylen ventured downstairs. On her way to the dining hall, she peeked cautiously into the drawing room to find an enormous tree, the underside overflowing the almost insane amount of gifts. She immediately felt guilty for her stingy amount of presents compared to this lot.

Like a child, she crept towards the mound, almost afraid of being caught. Kaylen carefully cracked open the card on one and, heart sinking, saw the short message:

_To Kathryn_

_I hope this serves you well._

_All My Love,_

_Namir_

Kaylen chided herself for reacting with such greed. What seemed to be hundreds of presents lay under the tree, why would they all be for Kathryn, or for that matter, herself? Suddenly feeling like a thief, Kaylen turned her back to the tree and darted out of the room, heading to the dining hall.

----

Stuffed to the brim with ham, eggs, pancakes, juice, toast, eggnog, coffee, and many more scrumptious morsels, Kaylen leaned back contentedly in her chair. Even Kathryn seemed slightly more bearable today.

Leala, Kaylen and Namir spent the meal exchanging playful banter and Leala told the group tales of her many journeys, prodding Namir into also partaking in brilliant story telling, often elaborated. Kathryn chuckled at Namir's jokes, making him smile, although Leala's stories were looked upon with distain. Everybody seemed to be in high spirits.

Everybody, that is, except Vivara. Namir seemed oblivious to her pain, but Kaylen knew the reason. She remembered Vivara's tale of her and Namir, remembered that he proposed to her on Yule so many years ago.

Kaylen felt compelled to say something to comfort Vivara, but didn't to know how to breech the subject without making the problem apparent. Instead, she tried to ignore it.

Now, as she sat contentedly, trying to forget about Vivara, Kaylen stared idly at Kathryn at Namir, half listening to the conversation between Vivara and Leala, Vivara's voice only half-hearted. Her eyes continually darted back towards Vivara.

Kathryn stroked Namir's cheek, whispering a sweet nothing into his ear, her eyes half closed. Kaylen glanced back at Vivara and saw her eyes go wide.

The younger lady averted her gaze from Vivara. Kathryn ran a hand through Namir's hair, giggling softly. Kaylen made a strong point to keep her eyes on Kathryn. All at once, Kathryn looked away, her eyes darting up the table. Kaylen followed her line of vision and suddenly realized that her eyes were locked onto Vivara's.

_She's taunting her! _Kaylen realized with a shock. _She's taunting her because Kathryn has Namir and Vivara doesn't! That vile, backstabbing – _Kaylen fought not to voice her opinion. But somehow, she must stop this.

"Why don't we go into the drawing room?" Kaylen suggested, cutting off Leala as she spoke to Vivara.

"Brilliant idea!" Exclaimed Namir, pulling away from his fiancé, who frowned, crossing her arms as her sumptuous lips curved into a pout.

The group abandoned the dining table, migrating to the drawing room where they spread across the many couches. Kaylen began chewing at the inside of her cheek as she realized that this group of people was the same as that on the night that Namir and Kathryn announced their engagement.

Vivara sat down stiffly beside her, Leala on the other. Although Namir moved to sit in the chair next to the couch Kaylen sat on, Kathryn grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a couch, as far away from the rest of the group as she could be.

"Kathyrn, dear," he said, attempting to extricate himself from his fiancé's arms. "This is a family time. Why don't we go sit closer to, well, the family," Namir suggested, grimacing as Kathryn moved closer still, hugging Namir's arm as if her life depended on it.

"No," she whined, drawing out the "o," "You said that Yule would be _our _time!" She protested, glancing over angrily at Kaylen. "You promised that the girl would be gone before now! You _promised._" Kaylen's face reddened at the scene. How could such a pretty girl be so rude? The behavior embarrassed even her, and she sat across the room.

"Kathryn," Namir said, looking nervously down towards Kathryn, then back up again the assembly of people, who by now all shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "I told you that I would try. Things don't always work out. Dear, you matter to me, but right now taking the throne back is crucial." Kathryn's eyes widened and she quickly let go of Namir's arm, jerking back.

"But – but you told me you loved me! Don't I _matter_? Or is Leisel more important to you?" She interrogated him.

"Of course I love you, but today is one of the last days of rest before we throw ourselves into taking the throne back," Namir explained calmly, reaching out to stroke Kathryn's hair. His fiancé swatted his hand away, her jaw jutted out defiantly.

"So we're just going to forget everything else and only bother with that horrible little creature!" she said, indicating Kaylen with a twitch of her perfectly manicured thumb.

"No, no of course not. But I'm not going to have as much leisure time. I'd like to spend this time with my family."

"Am I not family?" Kathryn screeched, jumping up from the loveseat.

"No, no!" Namir looked down, taking a deep breath. "No. You mean everything to me. I'll spend tomorrow with you. The whole day!" he promised.

"I don't want tomorrow, I want _today!_" she moaned as her eyes brimmed with tears. Kaylen thought about how remarkably similar she was to a spoiled child.

"Kathryn…" Namir's eyes flashed dangerously. He also stood, taking Kathryn's hands in his own. This time, he held onto them tightly, and although the fought, yanking her arms away, Namir's grip held up and she eventually quieted.

"Let me go," she insisted. Namir stepped closer, folding her into his arms.

"What can I do to make it better?" he mumbled into her hair as he nuzzled her neck playfully. They began to turn in a slow circle; Kaylen squinted. Did Kathryn lead this motion? It seemed so, her feet moved before Namir's. She at last stopped when she face directly towards Vivara. Namir could no longer see the couch, could no longer see Kaylen, Leala, or…

"Vivara," she whispered, almost not able to hear herself. Nobody else seemed to notice, they were too infatuated with the actions which transpired before them.

"A kiss," Kathryn sighed in response to Namir as he lightly nibbled her ear. Namir complied, lifting his head and bringing his mouth the Kathryn's. The young woman's eyes closed as she fell into the kiss.

He pulled Kathryn closer and suddenly Kathryn's lids parted, ever so slightly, as she looked directly at Vivara. Her eyes said it all: He's mine, he loves me, and he is _not _yours. Kaylen glanced worriedly at Vivara. Her face obviously paled until it became white as flour.

It seemed like hours before the kiss broke. "Is that better?" Namir playfully asked Kathryn, nicking her chin.

"Much better," Kathryn assured him, tossing her head.

"May we go sit with the family?" Namir cautiously asked his fiancé. Kathryn considered, twirling her red hair around one finger.

"I suppose," Kathryn conceded, content with the fact that Vivara saw their kiss. Namir took two of Kathryn's fingers in his large hand, leading her gently to the love seat across from the couch where Kaylen sat.

Kaylen observed Vivara, whose face greatly betrayed her feelings. Namir also glanced towards her, cringing.

"Why doesn't the man of the house open his gifts first?" Kathryn suggested, glancing at Namir, who smiled.

"A fine idea, my dear," Namir agreed. He stood and walked to the tree, bending to pick up a large armful of gifts and depositing them on the table.

"Darling," Kathryn peered at some of the tags, "These aren't all for you."

"No, I though I would just drag all of them to the table." Kathryn nodded. It took a couple of awkward moments for Namir to transport the presents to the table, but soon they all sat before them in a disorganized pile.

Kaylen was shocked at the quantity. Even at the palace, Yule presents had not been so plentiful. Namir gently nudged a couple of the gifts aside until he found one which was intended for himself.

"From Kaylen," he announced, smiling.

"There's one from me I would love you to open," Kathryn suggested.

"I think I'll open Kaylen's," Namir replied, subtly defying his fiancé. Kathryn frowned but said no more. Namir carefully pulled off the wrapping paper, folding it neatly and putting it to the side before he opened the box.

Inside laid a bulky book which Kaylen had bought at the market. Namir opened it, scanning the worn pages.

"An atlas," Namir exclaimed, flipping gently through the book and marveling at the wonderful intricacy. Flipping to the front few pages of the book, he gasped. "Kaylen, you must have gone to great lengths to procure this! It's been out of print for hundreds of years – it's illegal to even own it!" For a moment, Kaylen feared that he would be angry, but instead, Namir let out a deep belly laugh and his daughter grinned contentedly.

Obtaining the book had taken a great amount of work, and Kaylen told her father this. The vendor seemed quite unwilling to give Kaylen a copy of such a rare piece, and the bargaining seemed to last forever. But finally, in an offer of almost half of her copious amounts of money, Kaylen was able to take the carefully wrapped book away from the shadowy stall which Leala had strongly resisted venturing towards.

"I'm sure you have much better things than that," Kathryn assured him, and although Kaylen was not quite sure, she thought she detected a hint of jealousy in Kathryn's voice.

The rest of the evening passed quite merrily. Kaylen received a lovely dress, three classic novels, and a beautiful necklace from Namir, while Vivara gave her a lovely journal with an embroidered cover and matching pen. Leala gave her friend a practical gift, embroidery hoops and thread, but the note told a smiling Kaylen that another, much better gift awaited her.

It was not until the last gift, from Kathryn to Namir. Kaylen's father pulled the gift towards him. Instead of a box with paper, whatever the present lay in an elaborately decorated bag. Namir reached his hand into the pink ball of tissue paper and probed whatever lay at the bottom.

Brow furrowed, he reached inside and pulled up the thing. Out of the corner of Kaylen's eye, she caught Kathryn's satisfied smirk, but it barely registered. The room let out a collective gasp.

_With the author's notes, this chapter reached six pages! Wow, this is cool! preens A cliff hanger, eh? I ish happy for my cliff hanger. _

_I think that this is winding down… theres a couple of more dramatic things, but I'm only about five chapters minimum away from the finish. Wow. I can't believe it._

_I have a LOT of ideas for sequels, including later life of still living characters (yes, there will be come deaths), Vivara's path, Namir's past, the battle between the Carmoms and the Bonafilia family. That's Kaylen's family name… I've worked it in on revised chapters, but not on fanfic stuff. Tell me what you think, along with any thing else you can think of! Now review, review, review!_


	24. Chapter 23

"You don't mean…?" Namir trailed off, looking meaningfully at Kathryn. She nodded, blushing.

"Yes, it's true. I went to a doctor and he confirmed it. Isn't it wonderful?" Kathryn exclaimed, reaching out the brush the velvet baby pinafore. Kaylen's eyes grew wide the realization of what had transpired.

"You mean… Kathryn, you're with a child?" Kaylen asked in shock. Kathryn nodded, gloating. Kaylen immediately looked over at Vivara. Her face turned pasty with shock and her eyes were filled with such a pain that Kaylen almost cried then and there. "Vivara?" she asked tentatively, reaching out a comforting hand to lie on the older woman's shoulder.

"Don't –" Vivara protested, pushing Kaylen's hand aside. "I don't feel well," she told the group of people, pulling herself unsteadily to her feet.

"Vivara, do you need anything?" Namir asked, standing to help the woman whom he had known for so long. "Help getting back to your room? Water, tea," Namir suggested, beginning to step towards her. Kathryn frowned, pursing her lips tightly together.

"No," Vivara breathed, beginning her tired walk towards the door. "I'll… don't come looking for me," was her final instruction before she stepped out of the door. It stayed open, and in a minute, a blast of cold air attacked Kaylen as the main entrance opened. The chill was deathly cold and she shivered in her seat.

"I think I'll go upstairs," she told her father, intending to do nothing of the sort.

"I'll come with her," Leala added, standing. "You need some alone time," she told Kathryn and Namir. "Come along, Leisel."

"No, wait," Namir told them. "We'll come, too. Kathryn and I need to discuss plans and we can't stay in a room where we will be interrupted at any moment." Kaylen inwardly groaned. Her plans were now utterly dashed.

"Come along, Kathryn," Namir coaxed, giving his fiancé a hand. "Now that you are with a babe, my pet, we shall have to treat you more gently. This little child –" Namir patted Kathryn's belly, "– may rule over all of Lilbeth." Vivara nodded proudly, placing both hands underneath her still flat stomach.

"I'm wearing a corset, but my belly is growing quite large," she assured the people standing around her.

"A clever idea," Namir agreed. "Come along now," he said, motioning for Kaylen to walk towards the stairs, she did so, cursing her bad luck all the way.

----

"Leisel, have you seen Vivara?" Namir asked, opening her door and poking his head in. "I – I fell guilty. She needs somebody to talk to, and, well, I understand everything that's happening."

"No, father. But I think that she went outside." Kaylen told Namir, resuming her halfhearted card game with Leala.

"I've been in here with Leisel the whole time," Leala added, sorting through her hand of cards.

"Thank you anyways. If Kathryn comes in here, don't lie, but don't tell her who I'm looking for either. Do you understand what I'm asking for?" Namir inquired worriedly.

"Of course I won't tell," Kaylen assured her father, laying down an eight. "Spades," she told Leala, who in turn groaned and drew many cards. Namir smiled tiredly and left the room, closing the door softly as he departed.

----

Only half an hour passed before Kaylen's door opened once again. Leala's triumphant laugh filled the room as she beat Kaylen for the third time.

"You said you knew how to play cards," Leala teased before turning to Namir. Kaylen followed Leala's example, looking towards her father. His face was pink from exertion and he clutched a withered piece of parchment in his hand.

"Father?" Kaylen asked timorously, seeing the anguished expression on his face. She gasped as a thought leapt to her mind. "Kathryn – did she? Is Vivara – Did Kathryn hurt Vivara?" Kaylen cried.

"Worse," Namir forced out amidst the deep, heaving gulps of air.

"How could it be worse?" Kaylen yelped. Her father stepped forward, wordlessly thrusting a withered, crumpled piece of parchment into Kaylen's hand. Cautiously, she unfolded the paper, spreading it flat upon the table.

It was written in sloppy script, and it took a moment for Kaylen to decipher the writing.

_Candle light flickers and fails,_

_Leaving my solitary self encased in the night which is unable to be shed,_

_The unmoving air, trapped inside this cell of mine, turns stale,_

_As here I lie upon this lonesome bed._

_The moon shines faintly through the filthy glass, struggling to get in,_

_In the faint yellowing glow, only my pearly white hands may be seen,_

_As if in a horrendous dream, I roughly pick my fingers again and again with a blade,_

_Bubbling up upon my palm, the blood shines with a ghastly sheen._

_Relief floods through my pitiful self, the rushing energy which seems to have disappeared from life,_

_Letting my tired body fall into a tranquil lull,_

_I bring my thin neck to the razor blade of this silver knife,_

_And in just a moment, all I know well –my self, my body, my soul- begins to fall._

_But for once, when the darkness falls, the light does not return,_

_And now I am joyfully sure: I am gone forever more._

To Kaylen's horror, the end of the parchment was splattered with fresh blood. Tears brimmed upon her eyes and she made no effort to hold them back. Horrified, Leala reached out and retrieved the paper from where it lay so innocently next to Kaylen's elbow.

As Leala read it, each line brought a new level of horror spread across her face. Kaylen looked up, almost blind through her tears, eyes scanning the room for Namir. He sat on her bed, hunched in a ball, shoulders heaving.

"Is she… did she…" Kaylen choked out, surprised at the challenge of speech. Looking up for but an instant, Namir nodded pathetically. Kaylen collapsed into a new fit of sobs, though her crying was drowned out by a piercing shriek from outside.

Kaylen recognized the voice as Kathryn's but made no move to attend to her, nor did Namir. Almost five minutes passed in complete silence but for the deplorable sniveling before Kathryn's urgent footsteps were heard upon the stairs and she burst into first her own room, then Kaylen's.

"Namir!" Kathryn cried, ignoring Kaylen and Leala as she ran for her fiancé's arms. Kathryn stood awkwardly for a moment, leaning into Namir without return of affection. She pulled back, instead choosing to sit beside him.

"Namir, I found Vivara. Oh, it's simply terrible!" Kathryn wailed, burying her face in his arm. "A knife, right in the throne, her hand still curled around it!" A moment of silence ensued and Kathryn observed the room. "Do you already know, then?" she asked. Kaylen almost stood to slap her. Her this horrible, disrespectful woman was, intruding on a moment of extreme grief and her voice took on a cheery tone?

"What do _you _think?" Kaylen asked acidly, turning to stare furiously towards Kathryn through her fast flowing tears.

"There's no need to get so angry with me," Kathryn complained. "Namir, if she's to be an older sister to my child, she must be much more respectful." Namir did not lean in to comfort her, he did not scold Kaylen. Instead, he stood. Kathryn moved to follow, but Namir took her shoulders and pushed them roughly down.

"You," Namir grunted, his eyes turning to mere slits as he stared hard into Kathryn's eyes. His fiancé shrunk, suddenly much less cocky and sure of herself. In spite of the time, Kaylen was forced to welcome the refreshing alternative.

"It was all you, wasn't it?" Namir snarled. "You were always gloating and preening and showing me off like… like some _dog._ Like I belonged to you and you alone! I am _not _yours and no matter how much I told you that you _never _listened! And now she's gone and it's all because of _you!_" Namir's suddenly out lash prompted Kaylen into a fit of frenzied rage.

"That's right! This morning, when you asked for that kiss! You did that on _purpose, _didn't you?" Kaylen accused. "You couldn't just be with my father, you had to flaunt it, and show it off, and now she's _dead _and it's your entire _fault!_" Kaylen screeched. Kathryn sunk even more, unable to create even the feeblest argument. Namir continued his rant.

"You killed the love of my life," he told Kathryn. "I didn't realize it until she was gone, I was blinded by you seduction, your beauty, your obedience. I never loved you. I loved your body." Namir continued, sizing up his fiancé. "In fact," he paused; snatching Kathryn's hand and yanking off the engagement ring. "I don't love you and never have. Good day to you, Kathryn. I never want to see you on this property again."

"But – dear – you – the baby – my things!" Kathryn finally ended.

"I will have them sent to your former home." Namir told her. "Now _out._" In a state of calmness which surprise Kaylen, Kathryn slowly stood and began walked towards the door. It was almost closed when suddenly, Kathryn turned.

"This is a mistake Namir. You'll never hold up without me. Call me when you've broken down." With an evil laugh, Kathryn left, closing the door with an ominous slam.


	25. Chapter 24

_So basically, my power went off... I live in Seattle and we had a HUGE strom and 500,000 people had their power out for three days, some more. Unfortuanately, I'm one of the more. Our across-the-street-neighbors have power, but do we? No, that would make me too lucky... this also means no internet, but I did have the chance to charge my computor in the car and so I wrote a lot... and finished Avenging the Throne. It was REALLY depressed. Seriously, it's like, 11 PM and I suddenly start crying because it's done and because the ending is VERY sad. I have about six ideas ofr sequels though, and I'll start writing them immedietly when I've finished posting the next few chapters which I will make y'all wait for. Post more for more chapters! _

_ Thank you to Nadia Marijke and FaylinnNorse for reviewing! Nat, you'd BETTER review this time! raises fists threateningly  
_

_This chapter is very long for me, so you'd beter get reading!  
_

It rained at the funeral.

Drops pelted down Kaylen's uncaring body, mingling with the torrent of tears which dripped down her face. She licked her lips, faintly tasting salt. Like a little girl, Kaylen clung onto to Namir's arm. Kathryn, who arrived uninvited, at least had the grace to stand across the lawn. Recognizing her, the doormen let her in, and by now, Namir was too weary to force her away. As she stood beneath an umbrella, Kathryn's eyes stayed dry.

Next to Kaylen stood Leala, who forged a short but substantial relationship with Vivara. Like Kaylen, she also cried, although not so heavily. Namir's lip quivered, but he did not weep. Instead, he stepped behind Kaylen, hugging her tightly and comfortingly stroking her arm.

Although Namir and Kaylen weren't close, in fact on the brink of hate, Kaylen did not resist him. Today, she needed a life saver to hold on to.

"Vivara Chesna Gylnis, known for her kindness and intelligence, was loved by many. We gather here today to say goodbye." The minister began, his voice flat and droning, as if he had done this so many times it became a menial task.

"We will have three speakers," He continued. "A dear friend and the owner of this manor, Namir Carmom, followed with his daughter and close friend of Ms. Gylnis, Leisel Carmom and ending with Ms. Kathryn Flettner. Mr. Carmom," The minister gestured for Namir to come up.

Kaylen released her father, but the moment that he left her, she felt naked and alone. She hugged herself, shivering as she did so.

"Ms. Gylnis and I had a close relationship, though we went through some rocky times," Namir began, speaking formally for the benefit of all the people who met Vivara by chance and thought of her only as the woman who wanted to steal Namir from their fellow worker, Kathryn.

"Through it all, she stayed calm, steady, there. Ms. Gylnis loved me through it all. She fought for my love and I wouldn't take it." Namir paused, breathing deeply. "And now I realize: I loved her. I was just too blind to see it. If I could go back," Namir stopped, wiping his eyes. "If I could go back, Ms. Gylnis – Vivara – would know I loved her. And she would have the luckiest fiancé in the world."

The audience stood silent, eyes glassy with passion. Kaylen, who now leaned into Leala, let the tears come, body heaving from the eruption of powerful sobs. Kathryn's eyes were closed and she looked to be fighting back tears.

"That is all," Namir finished. He stepped down from the makeshift stage, carefully weaving his way to the back of the crowd where Kaylen and Leala stood. The priest resumed his position at the podium.

"An enlightening speech," the minister's voice stayed flat. "And for our next speaker, Leisel Carmom," the minister stepped back from the podium. Kaylen stood, rooted to the ground until Namir gently prodded her forward.

The walk to the stage seemed to take an eternity. She finally reached the podium, gently brushing a finger along the casket when she reached it.

"Vivara was – she made me –" Kaylen paused for a moment before trying again. "Ms. Gylnis stayed with me through all of the toil and trouble, always there for any struggle. She loved my father and was careful not to show it –" Kaylen's voice broke.

"She didn't deserve to die," Kaylen sobbed, gripping her dress with her fingers and staring determinedly down at the rough floor boards. She slowly became aware of the tittering maids, the wind blowing across the stage and through her hair, the creaking trees.

Namir suddenly stood on the stage, gently leading her back to her place in the crowd, thus ending the awkward speech. There Kaylen buried her face in her father's shirt, weeping as Namir stroked her back.

The minister stood to the side, uncertain as to what actions to take. Finally, he cautiously mounted the stage, clearing his throat.

"Well," the minister began to comment but instead paused. "Well, it seems now the last speaker she approach the podium. Ms. Kathryn Flettner, if you will," the minister once again gestured.

Kaylen dried her eyes, squinting at the speaker. Kathryn tripped on her way up the stairs, causing her expensive mourning hat to fall off. She hurriedly ran after it, picking the thing up delicately perching it upon her hair a haphazard angle.

"It appears to be my fault that our beloved Vivara is gone from us," Kathryn began, smoothing her rumpled skirt apprehensively. "And I apologize." Kaylen, who's tears, although still streaking her face, had stopped, sneered towards the older woman, resisting the almost overpowering urge to snort.

Apologies. What did they mean? Oh, I'm sorry I killed your friend. Will you forgive me so that I can marry you?

"I know it doesn't mean much," Kathryn continued, almost voicing Kaylen's thoughts aloud, "But there isn't much I can do now. When I did – did this to Ms. Gylnis, I certainly did not intend anything this drastic. I did not expect it." A lone tear ran down Kathryn's cheek, leaving a thin line exposing tanned, weather beaten skin beneath the layers of makeup.

"And all I want to say is – is," Kathryn turned to the casket, kneeling and pressing her forehead to the cool wood. "I'm sorry," Standing, she left the stage. Kaylen glanced at Namir, whose eyes had turned glassy.

"Thank you for the apology," the minister said, clearly confused. Of course he would be. Only the trio standing in the back and perhaps a few of the spying and more intelligent serving girls would know the true reason of Vivara's death. "Ms. Gylnis, may you rest in peace." The minister made the sign of a cross before deserting the stage.

The crowd stood for only a moment longer as the coffin was lowered into a deep, muddy hole in the ground. Murmuring together, they then left in small bunches. In just moments, only Kaylen, Leala, Namir and Kathryn remained, the later woman standing alone, her back turned to the stage as she shook violently with her sobbing.

Mumbling a quick excuse, Namir set off across the lawn. Kaylen shook her head and watched the casket disappear underneath a downpour mud. And just like that, Vivara was gone.

----

"I just – I can't believe she's gone," Kaylen said, adjusting her body to remove the piece of hay poking into her back. One week after the funeral, the day which Kaylen became allowed to remove her mourning clothes, she suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Farris for almost two weeks.

Without even bothering to tell Namir, who had holed up in his study after the funeral and hadn't been seen since, she sprinted down to the shed, shivering as she passed the barn where Vivara died.

Although she had believed her tears were gone for the time being, the second Kaylen saw Farris, she burst into a fit of sobbing. He held her in his comforting arms, stroking Kaylen's hair before gently leading her to his "bed" of hay.

"This may sound – I don't know, not right, but I'm sure she's in a better place. Really. I didn't know her that well, but she was unhappy," Farris offered. Kaylen smiled sadly.

"At least she won't have to deal with Namir and Kathryn anymore," Kaylen reasoned. Silence fell for some time.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kaylen exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I brought your gift –" she dashed out the door and peeked being the shed, where a foot long gift, carefully wrapped, lay peacefully in the patch of snow less dirt.

Kaylen looked up, marveling at the land which she arrived at, once covered in a blanket of white. Since the day of Vivara's death, rain began to fall. Although this meant the end of winter, it also meant that the king and queen's death day grew nearer.

Obstinately pushing the thought out of her mind, Kaylen picked up the gift and returned to the shed.

"Merry late Christmas," Kaylen said, handing Farris the parcel. He ripped the paper, impatient to see what lay within. Soon, a black box with golden accents appeared before his eyes. "There's something inside," Kaylen explained. Farris nodded and carefully eased open the lid, gasping at the item within.

"It's absolutely amazing," Farris exclaimed, carefully picking up the dagger which lay in a fitted velvet cradle.

"I found a man at the market who crafted daggers. Look at the inscription," Kaylen instructed. Farris squinted, trying to make out the minute script.

"Friendship doth not last forever, but love shall never die," he read, smiling up at Kaylen.

"I took your sword and figured you deserved this," Kaylen explained. Farris smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Is their something wrong?" Kaylen asked worriedly.

"I – Kaylen, the date that your father picked for the attack is drawing nearer. You've mastered the sword, but you must take action," Farris's eyes were somber. Kaylen did not reply. "I'm sorry, but it needs to be done. Vivara – Vivara leaving completely skewed things.

"You're formed a closer bond with Namir and it's a problem. But Kay, please, think about yourself. Namir is thinking only for himself and regaining the throne, ruling through you. Do you really want that?" Farris asked, taking Kaylen's hands in his own. She gulped, staring nervously down at her feet.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but – well, I'm sorry. Why don't I fetch your gift," Farris suggested. Kaylen nodded mutely.

In a few moments, Farris returned with a small wooden box, carefully crafted and sanded down.

"Did you make this?" Kaylen inquired, gently brushing her fingers along the almost invisible seams. Farris nodded, blushing.

"Look inside," he instructed. Kaylen carefully pulled off the ornately carved top. Inside lay a necklace with the letters K and F woven into each other.

"It's simply beautiful!" Kaylen exclaimed, unlatching the clasp and slipping it around her neck.

"To keep me with you always." Farris replied, folding his loved one into an affectionate embrace.

_Is this a depressing chapter or what? Seriously. Reveiw for faster chapters!_


	26. Chapter 25

_Okay, I posted this chapter but won't be able to post again 'till Christmas. So y'all give me a present by REVIEWING! This chapter isn't nearly as sad but has some discrete forshadowing. And some really obvious foreshadowing, mainly plans between Kay and Namir and Kay and Farris. I'm not sure if that's foreshadowing though... _

_ Thanks to Yabberli, Nina (annonymous), FaylinnNorse, and InChrist-Billios for reviewing last chappie.   
_

"Leisel?" Namir's voice drifted into Kaylen's dreams and he gently shook her arm. "Wake up, we have business to discuss," Kaylen stirred in her sleep and slowly cracked open her sleepy eyes.

"Excellent, you're awake. Why don't you get dressed and meet me in the dining hall?" Namir suggested, stepping back. "I'll be waiting there," Kaylen nodded sleepily, raising her arms and stretching. As the door clicked closed, she threw back the blankets and stepped from her bed, alighting upon the floor and shivering at the cold.

She dressed quickly and padded down the stairs, carefully tucking Farris's necklace into her dress. Namir's sharp eyes would surely notice the new accessory if she wore it in the open and questions was the last thing her tired mind needed.

"Sit," Namir instructed his daughter. Kaylen obeyed, sinking into a chair next to her father. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, examining his nails.

"Yes," Kaylen answered warily. This situation seemed dangerously similar to the conversation which took place between so many months ago as they walked through the courtyard arm in arm.

"Good," Namir nodded. "Leisel, we have some very important issues to discuss. Since Vivara – left us without finishing the potion we need, I have devised other means of disposing of their majesties.

"In one week's time, you shall arrive back at the palace with the simply horrible new that Vivara has died. This will bring a halt to your journey and thus a reason to return." Namir smiled craftily. "Then during your welcoming dinner, you will give their majesties – it must be _only _them – a fine, exotic wine. Wine it shall be, but this will not be all. Slipped inside will be a heavy dose of sleeping draught.

"Within an hour, they shall be writhing in pain on the floor. They will be taken up to their chambers, checked by physicians who will, of course, pronounce them mortally ill. Nothing will be suspected if they mysteriously pass away in their fevered sleep," Namir laughed, sending a shiver up Kaylen's spine.

"And how – and how shall they pass away?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"You, using a trick I learned when I was younger," Namir explained. He reached out to her and Kaylen jerked back, cheeks reddening. Her father frowned. "Leisel, I won't hurt you. Ever," Kaylen nodded.

"Now this is what you do," Namir continued, placing his thumb against the small pit in her throat. "And then you press. I won't do so, as it would kill you instantly." Namir laughed a short, throaty bark.

"I – I'm sorry," Kaylen tried. Namir glanced at her as if to say, _I excused you, why do you have to bring the topic up again? _

"Don't worry." Namir assured his daughter. Kaylen nodded and stood, preparing to leave the room. One foot was already placed outside the door when her father spoke again. "Oh, and, Leisel?" Kaylen turned to face him. "Kathryn is coming to stay. Just until the baby's born. I don't want to lose that one like I did you," Kaylen nodded.

As she stepped outside the front door to relay Farris the news, a throb of guilt pulsed through her mind. _What am I? _She asked herself, _He loves me, why should I kill him? Can't I just say no to all of it?_

----

"Kay, you _know _he'd never consent," Farris protested, lightly running a finger along her shoulder.

"Namir is very set I his idea. He's outlined the entire plan to me many a time," Leala offered, rolling her eyes. Kaylen slumped, reaching over the blanket and imprinting her hand in the frost coated grass with a crunch.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "But he loves me so much. Saying that he wished he never lost me – that's a way of saying he wishes that none of this business never happened." Kaylen objected hopefully. Farris and Leala raised their eyebrows skeptically.

Farris moved himself in front of Kaylen, placing two firm hands on her shoulders. "Kaylen, I _know _you don't want to decide. I know that you feel like this isn't fair or right or anything that you want to be mixed up in. But the truth of it is that it happened, and now you have to do something about it.

"You are princess Kaylen of Lilbeth, no matter what Namir tells you. And, being princess, it is your duty to save the rulers." Farris insisted. Kaylen's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sure this is hard for you. _More _than hard for you. It's hard for me to watch. But you need to do this – tonight.

"You're leaving tomorrow and there's no way to smuggle a sword into a carriage and we don't even know if Namir is coming with you," Kaylen hesitated, and then slowly nodded her head.

"Tonight, then?" she asked.

"That's my girl," Farris smiled, clapping a hearty hand on her shoulder.

"And what do we do after that?" Kaylen inquired, scooting over to Farris and settling into the crook of his arm.

Farris lay back, pulling Kaylen with him. "After that, I'll practically throw you into the wagon we came in – with Leala, of course – and we'll ride as far and fast as we can before I fall over from lack of sleep. There we'll stop, just on the side of the road, and sleep right there, under the stars.

"We'll wake up at the crack of dawn and watch the sunrise until the skies have turned from a deep black to a brilliant blue. Then all of us, together, will set off once again, pulling off the main road and into a little village where I'll buy you a ring." Kaylen giggled as Farris tweaked her nose affectionately.

"I won't even bother to propose because I know you love me so much, I'll just slip the ring on and say, 'Kaylen, you are the only one for me,' and we'll continue on our way."

"And at long last, we'll finally reach the palace. You'll jump out of the cart, quick as a whip, rush into their majesties' chambers and tell them everything. You'll finally be back at home," Farris grinned and gently squeezed Kaylen as she lay on top of his arm.

"And then what?" she asked, eager as a child listening to a faerie tale.

"And then?" Farris asked playfully. "Then we'll get married and you'll become Mrs. Kaylen Farnborough, after which you and I will live happily ever after. And you listen, Kay, you listen hard. No mater what happens, no matter where you go or what silly thing you do, I will follow you. I promise."

_Isn't Farris SWEET?!?! I love him. Thats not that rare of a thing though, considering I love Namir, too and he's evil. Now go review. For a Christmas present for your dear, lovely Catie who provides small amounts of joy in your lives. _

_ Happy Holidays, to all my readers! _

_ 3,_

_  
Catie_


	27. Chapter 26

_Okay, last chapter, but there's a prologue after this... God, I can't beleive it's really over. ::weeps::_

_I'd like to thank InChrist-Billios, Yabberli, FaylinnNorse and Nina (annonymous) for reviewing. I love you! _

"Is there anything wrong, Leisel?" Namir asked as he scooped up a spoonful of tomato soup.

"No father. I'm just tired,"

"I've never known a tired person not to eat," Namir commented. "Do you dislike tomato soup? I tried to make this night special for you, just you and myself eating, and a full dinner with all the courses, but you seem to be unhappy. Are you worried about the plan?"

"No, I just don't feel well," Kaylen let out an annoyed sigh. This was the truth: the thought of what would happen in just a few hours made her stomach queasy.

"Alright, I wanted to make sure. I understand if your temper is running high today," Namir took a piece of soft, white bread from the basket between them.

"Are you finished with the course then?" he asked. Kaylen nodded mutely. Namir rung a small bell beside his hand. An motherly, somewhat plump woman bustled in. "Mrs. Albert, if you will?" Namir gestured to the table.

Soon the bowls were cleared and another course was brought on: meat, red, and dripping sitting in a pool of seasoned blood. Namir dug a knife into his and Kaylen almost vomited.

"Are you _sure _you feel well?" Namir asked worriedly.

"Yes, father. I don't feel well, but I'll sit it out," Kaylen smiled weakly.

The rest of the meal passed in a pained silence as Kaylen attempted to act as though she were enjoying herself. As the last dishes were cleared, Namir looked around, almost in horror.

"Well, its over," he finally said. "Our last dinner here for quite a while. I suppose it's off to bed. Your bags are already packed and I need to you get a good night's rest." Kaylen nodded. "I'll see you in the morning, then I suppose."

"I suppose," Kaylen stood, grimacing. Namir copied her motion.

"I'll be in my study, if you want me," Namir told his daughter. Kaylen almost burst into a fit of tears. _If you need me. _How ironic.

----

Kaylen waited until Namir was shut safely behind the doors of his office before cracking open the main doors and slipping out through the small crevice in between them. She sprinted across the lawn in a thoughtless frenzy, ducking under the window of Namir's office as she passed it.

In what seemed like moments, she stood outside the shed, knocking lightly but frantically at the door.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Kaylen spit out, every syllable a struggle in her state of panic.

"Oh, Kay. Don't back out now. Think of the freedom. Without this, we can never get married. We can never have children. Their majesties will die. Lilbeth will be thrown into ruin. You can never be or do what you want. You're so close, I can almost taste it," Farris's voice was laden with thick emotion. Kaylen's eyes grew glassy with pain.

"Freedom…" she sighed. Farris leaned over and snatched up the sword, thrusting it into Kaylen's shaking hands.

"Good luck," he said, kissing her quickly on the cheek. "May my spirit be with you," Kaylen, realizing the situation, began frantically shaking her head, unable to speak, but Farris closed the door in her face in a move of surprising harshness.

After a moment of indecision, Kaylen began the long, lingering walk back to the manor.

As she reached a large, dying rose bush, Kaylen lifted the sword with her now strong arms and gave a swing. The sword cut through the wood like butter, and suddenly, energy appeared within Kaylen which had formerly been absent. She was ready.

----

"Father," Kaylen greeted coldly as she closed the door of the study tightly behind her, locking it with a click and dropping the key into her pocket.

"Leisel, what are you doing up?" Namir asked, turning. She felt his eyes run down her body and stop at the sword which she held in fighting stance with both hands. "Why –" shock appeared in Namir's face as her purposes dawned on him.

"I'm sorry," Kaylen's words could have been kind if her voice weren't so hard.

"Leisel, this is crazy. You have no training, I could beat you any day," Namir chuckled in a demeaning manner. Anger flared up in Kaylen.

"How would _you _know? You barely even know me! You don't even know to call me by my _name!_" she screeched before flying at him. "No more will you force me into your plots and plans, no more will you treat me like some pawn to do your bidding. I am not a _pawn, _I am a _queen!_" Kaylen thrust her sword at Namir's heart, but he moved too quickly, sliding to the side and sprinting to the bookshelves and snatching up a sword which lay on display, perfected cleaned so it shone.

"This blade hasn't been used in more than fifteen years. I'd rather not dirty it now, especially with your blood," Namir warned, bring his sword to attention.

"Good, because it shan't be. This blade will be the sullied one, not yours!" Kaylen parried his sudden thrust towards her.

Namir stepped towards his daughter, his blade whipping back and forth all the while. Kaylen masterfully blocked his attacks, but her breath grew ragged and she had no way of knowing whether or not something stood behind her. She knew that one fall would signal the end.

The thought stayed at the back of her mind, nagging, nagging until Namir made a particularly close jab at her and her mind went on override. In that short moment, the idea came rushing forward and she knew what she must do.

In a sudden, surprising move, Kaylen stepped forward and stabbed toward Namir. An expression of shock took over his face and suddenly Kaylen was in control. Spying a chair out of the corner of her eye, she stepped to the side and jabbed her blade at Namir once again. He stepped back jerkily and all of a sudden he was falling.

It all happened in slow motion: Namir's countenance remained triumphant and smug for but a moment and suddenly plunged into a confused turmoil of conflicting expressions of anger, pain, joy, and angst. A loud crash assaulted Kaylen's ears as his flailing body hit the ground.

At once, Kaylen's sword tip rested upon Namir's neck. She could have done it then. She could have stabbed, and it would be over. Everything would be over. The rulers of Lilbeth would be saved. Lilbeth would be saved. Kaylen would be saved.

Yet somehow, it didn't happen. Somehow, Kaylen's hand did not obey her mind, instead staying stock still, the cold metal drawing the smallest droplet of blood.

"Please…" the word came out in a whisper. Kaylen's eyes softened. "I didn't mean it, not anything. I'm sorry," Namir begged, his eyes frantic with terror. "You're my daughter, Leisel, you can't." Suddenly the rage flew back. Kaylen's mouth set into a grim line.

"First, my name is Kaylen, not Leisel. At least get it right. Second, you can't control me. I am my own being, and I refuse to kill my parents. Goodbye." Kaylen thrust the sword. For a moment she thought it missed...

Suddenly, it was too much. Kaylen's knee's buckled and she fell to the ground, her head resting on her father's chest.

"Happily ever after…" Kaylen sighed. Her last vestiges of her conscious thoughts told her that Namir's heart still beating. For a brief moment, she wondered why, but sleep pulled her into it's warm embrace and all her troubles were forgotten.

_Good? Bad? Ugly? Merry Christmas, all! Oh, and for Christmas, I would LOVE some reviews::grins::  
_


End file.
